My Cherry Blossom
by UtsukushiixHana
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the new student in Konoha Private Highschool. What happens if she meet Sasuke Uchiha, the ice cube of the school? Also why is the new student look a bit familiar to Sakura? SxS, NxH, NxT, SxI.. Please read and review. CHA! Complete! WoOt!
1. Chapter 1: New school, New friends

**Hi everyone! This is my first fic. So please read and review.^^**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"Saku chan wake up sweetie..." A red haired woman said while shaking her daughter's body lightly.

"Uhmm..5 more minutes mom.." A seventeen years old Sakura replied sleepily with her eyes closed and covered her face with her fluffy pink pillow.

"Sakura..wake up or else .." The woman who is also known as Sakura's mom said with a creepy smiled plastered on her face.

"Okay,okay.. I'm awake!" Sakura got up from her bed quickly and ran towards her bathroom. She knew well that when her mom said her real name she was pissed and serious. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She strip her clothes and turn on the shower. "Huh. Today is my first day of school. I wonder what it looks like.I just hope that there's no fanboys or fangirls." She sighed and continued her shower. Sakura's mom was satisfied with her work on getting her daughter up. It only took less than 2 minutes.

" Hm..maybe I should be more strict with Saku chan" with that she walked happily down the stairs and to the kitchen.

After taking a shower, she went into her bedroom and walk towards her closet. She took a simple black blouse and a pink skirt that end up on her knee. She quickly put on her clothes,brushed her pink hair and walked infront of a full length mirror to examine herself. Her face was beautiful and her rather large forehead seem to maked it perfect. Her large emerald eyes was sparkle like there's no tomorrow. Her nose was small and her lips was thin. Her pink waists length locks which was the most unique accents that she owned was let down and has no tangle. Her body seem to have the right curve at the right place. Her body was every girl's dream and her creamy legs makes all boys drool over. After she was satisfied she took her phone which was resting on her personal desk. She quickly ran down the stairs and entered her extremely large kitchen. She then saw her mom flipping some pancakes while humming her favorite song and her dad who was peacefully reading the newspaper.

"Mornin' mom. Mornin' dad. " She greeted them and sat next to her father. Her father looked up from his newspaper and said " Good morning cherry " with a small smile.

Sakura smiled at the nickname that her father gave.

"Mornin' Saku chan. You want toast or pancake? " Her mother asked with a cheerful voice while holding a slice of toast on her right hand and a plate of pancake on her left hand.

"Hmm..I'll take toast" Sakura replied. She took the toast from her mother and ate her breakfast slowly.

"Saku chan, you remember where the office is, right? Get your schedule there, okay?" Ms Haruno said while pouring some orange juice into Sakura's glass.

"Okay, mom." She replied and drank her orange juice. After she had finish her breakfast, she got up from her seat and hug her mom and dad.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!"

" Bye sweetie. Have fun at school"her mom said while planting a kiss on her forehead.

" Bye Sakura. Behave yourself or you'll ruined the Haruno's reputation" her Dad said with an innocent face.

" I will dad." she giggled at her father's lines which also meant " Go kick their sorry ass and show 'em who's the boss"

" Oh and Sakura? Your father and I will went home late..so..Take care of yourself when we're gone." Mrs Haruno said.

" Ok. I'm off to school."Sakura said happily while giving her parents a peck at their own cheeks. She ran to the front door and walked out of her huge mansion. She quickly hopped on her black Ferrari car and took out her keys from her beg. She started her car and drove out of the Haruno's front gate. She look slightly at her watch and it shows 6:50 a.m.

"_Hmm.. 40 minutes left before school starts_" She thought.

"**Go straight until you meet a traffic light. Then turn right and then left."** Her inner interrupted.

"Eh? What did you say?" Sakura asked to her inner self with aconfused expression.

**" The direction to Konoha Private Highschool..**" Her inner replied.

" You sure? It's not that I don't trust you but..you know..you always make mistake..."

" **I'm pretty sure"** inner said with a confident face.

" _I hope we won't get lost_" Sakura thought to herself while drove to her new school according to her inner's direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

30 minutes later..

"Finally..we made it.."She said with a tired face. She parked her car under a cherry blossom tree.

"**Of course we made it. I'm good at remembering places" **Her inner said with a proud yet energetic voice.

"Yeah, right. You got us lost for god 30 minutes. Luckily we have 10 more minutes left."Sakura said with an annoyed face.

"**Hmph. It's not my fault..It's my brain's fault." **Her inner said with an innocent face.

Before she could replied to her _beloved_ inner, a loud scream interupted.

"Kyaa! They're here!" screamed a random girl with a short black hair. All the girls are now crowded at the front gate.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked herself .

"Hi. Are you the new student?" Suddenly a girl with her hair tied up in two bun walk towards her with a blonde hair girl with a baby blue eyes and a purplish hair girl with pearl eyes following behind.

"Hi. My name is Sakura Haruno and yes I'm a new student here ." she said with a bright smile.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. My name is Ten Ten Kunai." the girl with her hair tied up in two buns introduce herself .

"H-hello. My n-name i-s Hi-Hinata Hyuga. " the purplish hair girl said while smilling shyly at her.

"Don't worry. She'll not sttuter if she got used to you . I'm Yamanaka Ino ." the blonde hair girl said with a big grin.

"It's really nice meeting yoU guys. Umm..anyways, what's going on? Why are all the girls crowding the front gate?" she asked her new friends.

"They are coming" Ten Ten said simply while stretching her hands.

"Who are they" Sakura asked again .

"The most popular students in this school " Ino stated.

"Wh-" Before she could end her sentences ,all the girls at the front gate screaming loudlly.

"Sasuke-kun! I love you !"

"Neji-kun! Be my boyfriend!"

"Naruto-kun!Marry me!

"Shikamaru ! You are so cool!"

Sakura just stared at the hysterical girls infront of the gate. Then she saw a white sports car entering the school. The car parked right in front of Sakura's Ferrari. Then four hot looking guys came out of the cars and the crowd started attacking the four guys. The four hot looking guys struggle to get out of the crowd and quickly ran inside the building. The crazy crowd chashed them and all the screaming started to fade and died.

" **So hot! Especially the raven haired boy!** " Inner screamed or merely shrieked.

Sakura just ignored her inner and asked her friends.

"So... are they the most popular student in this school?"

The three of them nod.

" Hmm..." Sakura muttered.

"So...Do you like any one of them?" asked Ino.

" Eh?! Why should I like them? I barely know them? Even if they are hot, that doesn't mean that I must like them..right?"

"Thank god you are not one of their fangirls. Wanna join our group? " asked Ten Ten.

"You look perfect in our group. Besides you are pretty and I guess you'll have a fanclub more faster than we do." Ino said while examining Sakura's body and face.

Sakura blushed at the compliment .

"Have you get your schedule yet, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked with a soft voice.

"Not yet."

"Let's go to the office and take your schedule ," Ten Ten said while walking towards the entrance of the school.

"Okay, " Sakura followed her from behind.

The four of them entered the building and all eyes were on them. Suddenly all the boys started crowding them and confessing their love.

"Ino-chan! I love you !

"Ten Ten-chan! You look so cute today!"

"Hinata-chan! Date me!"

Sakura was so confused by the screaming and the shouting and it was giving her a headache.

"Umm..Sorry to bother you guys but..can you please quiet down? It was giving me a headache." she tilt her head cutely.

The crowds were now silenced and everyone was staring at her.

"Uh..umm..sorry,did I say something wrong?" she asked nervously.

"Are you the new student?"

"You are so cute!"

"What is your name?!"

"Uh..umm.." Sakura was nervous and Ino noticed it.

"Sorry guys..We have to go.." with that Ino drag Sakura to the office with Ten Ten and Hinata following behind.

"I think I fell in love with the pink haired girl."

"She's mine so back off loser."

"Who're you calling me loser?!"

Meanwhile, in the building, there are four guys running from their crazy fan girls.

"Teme, I heard that we will have a new student."a blonde haired boy said while running from their fan girls.

" Hn." the raven haired boy replied while keeping his speed.

" TEME! Did you heard what-"

" Naruto-baka! Can you just shut up?!" a pearl white eyes said while bonk him in the head.

" Good one Hyuuga." the raven haired boy smirked at the boy.

" Hn." the boy replied with a shrugged while continued to run from their hysterical fan girls.

" NEJI?! THAT HURTS" the blonde said or screamed to his so called friend while rubbing his sore head.

" This is troublesome." muttered a boy with his hair tied in a ponytail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**How is it? Hoped you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Famous groups of Konoha High?

**Hi everyone. Thank you so much for you reviews!** **Here's chapter 2 !**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

_In the principal's office._

The girls entered the principals office and was shocked to see the office was a mess. They saw their principal sleeping on the desk while holding an empty sake on her right hand.

" Um.. Principal Tsunade?" Ten Ten asked while shaking her principal's body.

" Wha? You are you and what are you doing here?!" Tsunade asked angrilly while letting her hand rest on her hip. She was so angry them someone interrupted her sleeping.

" Uh..sorry to disturb your sleeping Tsunade sama but I want to take my schedule. I'm the new student." Sakura said while observing her principal.

" Oh, I'm so sorry for my rudeness. You are Sakura Haruno right? Here is your schedule and your P.E. shirt." she said cheerfully while giving her schedule and her P.E. shirt.

The four of them sweat dropped at their principle's mood.

" Thank you, Tsunade sama." she bow at her principal and take her schedule as well as her shirt. The four of them exited the principal's office .

" Hmm..Sakura Haruno..maybe she can make the Uchiha melt." Tsunade thought while staring at the pink haired girl.

_Outside the principal office._

""Soooooo... What does your schedule says?" Ino said while flipping her long blonde hair.

"Um.. I have Kakashi for home room, Kurenai for maths, Anko for history, Asuma for Science, and Gai for P.E." Sakura said while looking at her schedule.

"Oh My God! We all have Kakashi for home room too! I also have history and maths with you!" Ino said or more like shrieked at Sakura.

"Ino! You looked like The Whores when you say that!" Ten Ten said while pointing her indeks finger at Ino.

"I did not!" Ino said angrily while resting her hands on her hip.

"Well, you do looked like one when you say Oh My God?!" Hinata said while giving her a sly smile.

"The whores?" Sakura asked with a confused face.

"Oh right. You are still new so you don't know. This school has 4 famous group. The first one consist 4 hot guys named Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara. The four of them are super rich. Oh and Neji is Hinata's cousin." Ino said while staring at Hinata.

"The second group consist of Four girls. Karin Akiyama, Amy Watanabe, Rukia Sakuzawa and Miyuri Nakano. They are the president of the Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru fanclub. They are also rich but not as rich as the first group. We call them the Whores. They have only gym with us. So we are quite lucky by not hearing their shrieking." Ten Ten said while smirking.

" The third group consist of Haruse Takiyama, Keiji Akamoto, Ren Miyaraku and Saki Yamoto. Saki, Ren and Keij are presidents of Ino chan, Ten Ten chan, and my fan club. They are also rich. Luckily we only have one class together and it is gym. "Hinata added.

" Fanclub?"

" Oh yeah. The last one consist of Ino, Hinata and me. And of course you." Ten Ten said with a cheery voice.

"Why did you guys take me in your group?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well... You are not one of their fan girl and we kind of feel attracted to you when we first saw you." Ino grinned at Sakura.

_Flashback_

_Earlier this morning at the parking lot (in school )_

_A girl with a long raven hair jumped out of her sports car and waited patiently for her friend. She then saw her blonde friend and waved at her._

_" Good morning Ino-chan." Hinata greeted politely at her friend._

_" Hinata-chan. Good morning." Ino greeted cheerfully._

_" Hey guys! Whatcha doing?" a girl with her hair tied up in two Chinese bun asked as she popped out of nowhere._

_" Waiting for an idiot with her hair tied up in a Chinese bun." Ino said while looking as innocent as ever._

_" What did you just called me, bimbo?" Ten Ten asked angrily while putting her hand on her hips._

_" Bimbo?! Why I ougta-" Ino was cut off by Hinata who was now standing in front of them._

_" Ino-chan, Ten Ten-chan! Stop fighting!" Hinata said a bit annoyed as the girls keep on glaring at each other._

_" If you keep on glaring each other, I'll swear to god that I'll make you both miserable." Hinata said with a cold voice._

_" Fine." the both sighed in defeated._

_" Hey, don't you guys feel weird? Usually by this time all the boys are crowding us but did see any of them." Ino asked with her eyes filled with curiosity._

_The both of them just shrugged and didn't even care. _

_" Hey! I heard that we will have a new girl." Ten Ten said while trying to start a new conversation with her friends._

_" I just hope she will not be their fan girl " Hinata said while staring at the front gate which was now crowded by a bunch of girls._

_" I have a feeling that she isn't a fan girl." Ino said. Suddenly, she saw a glimpse of pink and turn towards the place. There she saw a girl with a pink hair standing beside a Ferrari car while looking confusely at the front gate._

_" Hey, girls. Is that the new kid?" Ino asked as she kept on staring at the girl. Curious they both turn their heads where Ino is staring._

_" She is so pretty." Hinata gasped while putting her hands over her mouth._

_" And her hair is sooooo unique." Ino added while staring at her pink hair._

_" Let us introduced ourselves." with that Ten Ten walked towards the girl while followed by Ino and Hinata._

_End of flashback_

"Oh..Okay.." was Sakura replied.

Ring.. Ring..

" C'mon let's go to our home room." Ten Ten said while running to their class.

"Why do you hurry? Kakashi is always late for class." Ino statedd while walking lazily towards their class which was located at the end of the hall.

" You're right, why do I need to hurry?" Ten Ten said while slowing down.

"Whatever. Let's just go to class." Hinata said while walking to the class.

" Sakura chan, hurry up. Let me introduced you to our friends." Hinata added.

After a few minutes of walking they stopped at the front of their classroom's door.

" Sakura, you wait here for Kakashi sensei, okay?" Ten Ten stated while siling brightly at her.

" Okay."

The three of them walked inside the classroom leaving Sakura alone. She waited patiently and saw a figure walking towards her. The figure has a shiny silver hair and a mask that cover his entire face except for his right eye.

" Hello there. Are you the new student?" the figure asked.

"Yes." she replied while staring at the figure's face.

" I'm Kakashi and I'll be your home room teacher. Please wait here until I call you to come stay there." Kakashi ordered and walk inside the classroom.

" Alone again." she sighed.

_Inside the classroom a few minutes earlier._

"SASUKE-KUN! DATE ME!"

"NEJI-KUN! YOU LOOK SO HANDSOME TODAY!"

" SHIKAMARU-KUN! YOU ARE SO CUTE WHEN YOU SLEEP!

" NARUTO-KUN! BE MY HUSBAND!

All the girls in the classroom are screaming crazily there is no tomorrow. Sasuke and Neji sighed at their obsession towards them while Naruto just covered his ears with his hand. As for Shikamaru, he keep muttering the word troublesome which makes his fan girls became more wild.

" Can't you girls just shut up?!" Naruto asked while covering his ear to prevent him from deaf.

Suddenly the door to the classroom opened to revealed 3 beautiful girls. All the guys has heart-shaped eyes excluding Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto while the girls just glared at them with a tint of jealousy.

" INO-CHAN! YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL TODAY!" shouted a random boy.

" TEN TEN! YOU LOOK SO HOT TODAY!" another boy shouted.

" HINATA-CHAN! YOU LOOK CUTER TODAY!"

All the boys started to crowd the girls. The three of them sighed and trying their very best to free themselves. Lucky for them Kakashi just arrived at their class and was currently walking towards his desk.

" Okay, girls and boys sit down or I'll give you all detention." Kakashi said while smirking seeing that all the students were now sitting on their respective seats.

" Okay class. I am happy to tell you that.." Kakashi was interrupted by a shout of boy.

" the new girl is going to join us?!" he shouted hopefully.

" Well..that is correct but I was going to say that this was the first time I am not late to class." he said excitedly.

All the student sweat dropped at their teacher.

" Okay.. A new student will joined us in this class so be nice to her." Kakashi said while staring at the students. He then saw Sasuke stared at him boringly and he smirked.

_"This is going to be fun_. "He thought.

"Without further delayed, let me introduced you Sakura Haruno." Kakashi said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**Second chapter is finished . Please review. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: The school heartrob

**Everyone thanks for your precious review! On with chapter 3! ^^**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

With Sakura.

" When will I get to introduced myself? Did Kakashi just forget about me?" Sakura asked herself. Before she could continued to complain, a voice from the room interrupted,

" Without further delayed, let me introduced you to Sakura Haruno."

" I guess Kakashi didn't forget about me.. How happy I am!" She cried.

" **You are such a drama queen. Come on let's get inside and look for hot guys!** " inner said while plastering an excited face.

" I don't like the last part but, okay!" she said happily and opened the door.

With Kakashi and others.

The door opened to revealed a pink haired girl the girls except for Ino, Tenten and Hinata were throwing a look of jealousy at her. They all thought that she was a threat to their crushes because she is extremely pretty and cute. The boys in the classroom were having heart shaped eyes and lust might I say? Sasuke and his gangs didn't pay attention to the girl in front of the class. The four of them were doing something which isn't really important. Shikamaru was sleeping, Naruto was eating ramen which he skillfully sneaked into class, Neji was staring at a certain girl with her hair tied up in two buns while Sasuke was thinking how unlucky he is to be chase by some crazed fan girls.

_' Damnit. Another fan girl.' _he thought while glaring at the new girl.

" Alright. This is Sakura Haruno. Sakura, introduced yourselve."

She scanned the class and smiled brightly when she saw her friends. She then introduced herself without dropping her smile.

" Nice to meet you! My name is Sakura Haruno. You can call me Sakura. I came from America but I was born here. I like cherry blossoms, cute things, cats and other flowers. Oh and I also like to sing. I don't like dark, ghost and bugs. My dream is to be a successful doctor. Any other questions?"

A girl with a long wavy black hair raised her hand while giving a mocking glance at her,

" Your hair is pink! Did you somewhat obsessed with it and decided to dyed it with pink?"She said while earning some giggles from the others.

" No. This is my natural colour." she stated ignoring the last comment of the girl. Soon, a boy raised his hands and asked.

" Do you have a boyfriend?"

" Well.. I have never date someone before. I hope that answer you question." she was hesitated to answer but answer it nonetheless. She have a gut feeling that telling them that she don't have a boyfriend was a big mistake.

" Then, will you go out in a date with me?" he added hopefully.

" What?! You have got to be kidding me! You and Sakura-chan?! Huh! Not a chance loser!" another boy said in a mocking tone.

" You,re just jealous that's all! You don't suit to be Sakura-chan's boyfriend!" the boy said with his face red with angered. The other boy jumped up from his seat and launched a powerful punch on his face. The boys started to fight and soon all the class became upside down.

'_ I know that this would happen.'_ Sakura said to herself mentally. She sighed and looked at the mess the boys had left.

" Class." Kakashi said, trying to get their attention.

" Fuck off you LOSER!"

" Class." he said while raising his voice again trying to get their attention.

" You have no right to called me loser,loser!"

" CLASS!" he shouted getting pissed off. The students kept their mouth shut and stared at their teacher.

" Okay, that's better. Sakura you go sit next to Sasuke since his desk has two more empty seats.( it's a three man desk)" Kakashi said while getting out a small orange book which says ' Icha Icha Paradise'.

'** What a pervert teacher.' **her inner said while staring disgustingly at the silver haired man.

' _Wait. Where have I heard this Sasuke name_?' she thought to herself.

Her trains of thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched voice.

" WHAT!? NO WAY THAT SHE IS SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!"

" YEAH SHE'S RIGHT!"

" HOW COME WE CAN NEVER SIT NEXT YO SASUKE-KUN?! AND SHE CAN?!"

" If you make another sound I'll give two hours of detention." Kakashi said with a warning tone.

The girls quiet down and throw Sakura a hateful glare. She ignore the glares and asked Kakashi who is Sasuke, the one that makes all the girls hate her.

" Kakashi. Who is Sasuke?"

" Oh sorry . I forgot to tell you. Sasuke is the one that has a chicken ass hair." He grinned sheepishly and pointed at a raven hair boy.

" Hn." the said boy grunt and earn a high-pitched squealed from his fan girls.

' Now I remember! He is the school idol! Which mean sitting_ next to the school idol will mess up my life and fan girls will... Oh god! I hate my life !" _she screamed in her head.

**' I don't really care! He is soo hot! My eyes were totally not mistaken when we first saw him at the parking lot."** inner squealed and drool at the sight of the boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**At last.. Chapter 3 finished! **


	4. Chapter 4: Arrogant chicken ass!

At last, chapter 4 finished. Sorry for keeping you guys wait. On with chappie 4..!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

She walked towards the three men desk at the back of the class. She took a seat beside the school 'heartrob' and smiled nervously at him.

" Hi I'm Sakura. What's yours?" She introduced herself and waited patiently for his reply.

Sasuke stared at her irritatedly.

" Mind you own business pinky." He said while continued on doing whatever he was doing.

Sakura twitch in annoyance and tried to controlled her anger.

' _It has not been a full minute I'm meeting this boy and he already makes fun of me. What an arrogant bastard_.' She said to herself mentally.

' **Make that a hot arrogant bastard**.' Inner stated while drooling at the boy.

Suddenly, there is a loud 'thud' coming from infront of the class. And there she saw her pervert teacher and a handsome blonde boy. The boy was trying to take Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise and since he was shorter than him, he needed to jumped to snatch the book awy from him. Some of the girls squeal at the boy and she was guessing that they are his fangirls.

' _Wow. This school sure have a lots of fangirls'_ she said to herself and paid all her attention towards the both of them infront of the class.

" Naruto! Stay away from my book!" Kakashi yelled at the boy while trying his best not to let the said boy touch his precious book.

" But Kaka-sensei. You read Icha Icha Pardise 24/7. It's getting annoying and disgusting." he said and earn a few nod from his classmate.

" It's none of your concern, Naruto. I'm your teacher and do as I say. Keep your filthy hands by yourself and don't you even dare touch my book!" And the both of the started to punch and kick each other. They manage to remained uninjured and was sweating heavily.

" Grr.. You pervert! I'm going to burn your book into ashes." he said while grinning evilly at his teacher. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him and he scoffed which caught Naruto off guard. He quickly smacked his head, hard and left a big bump on his head.

" Owiee.. That hurts." his eyes begin to watered and he sniff loudly. All his fangirls stood up from their seats and rush towards him. They tried to comfort him but of course he ignored them. He skipped towards a beautiful raven haired girl with a very attractive pearl eyes and whine at her.

" Hinata-chan! Kaka-sensei hit me and it hurts." he cried and quickly hugged her. She shrieked at the sudden touch and struggled to let go of his grasp. His fangirls were glaring at her while murmuring something like 'lucky bitch' or 'evil witch' and went to their respective seat.

" Naruto-kun! Let me go!" she stated and was blushing a few shade of red. Naruto let go off the petite girl and stared at her with his big watered eyes.

" You don't love me anymore? Hinata-chan hates me now! Nobody cares about me anymore!" he cried and sniff. Hinata felt guilty and decided to comfort him.

" Naruto. I don't hate you. It's just you're scaring me to death. I mean who wouldn't if someone suddenly hugged you." she said while pulling him into a hug and kissed his right cheek. All her fanboys throw him a jealous glare. Naruto grinned and hugged her back.

" Yippee! Hinata-chan still love me!" he exclaimed happily. She blushed at his statement.

" Naruto, get back to your seat." Kakashi cleared his throat and ordered him.

" But don't wanna!" he said while pouting which make him look cute. His fangirls squealed in delight and started to take a photo of him by using their cellphone.

" Naruto." Kakashi warned while glaring draggers at him.

" Fine." he said while letting go of the girl. He went to sit beside his best friend and earn a powerful smack from his friend.

" Oww.. What did you do that for?" he asked while rubbing his sore head.

" That's for hugging my cousin." a boy with a long coffee coloured hair said.

Naruto 'hmped' and turned his head away from him. Kakashi cleared his throat once again to gain his student's attention. All the students stop chatting and stared at their teacher.

" Okay class. Our school will have a new year festival and your class is choosen to take in charge of the stall along with two other classes. So do you have any idea what stall do you want to have during the new year festival?" he asked while staring at his student. He saw Naruto raised his hands and allowed him to give his idea.

" How bout we have a ramen stall!" he said excitedly and have a star in his eyes.

Kakashi sighed and muttered " idiot ramen obsession." under his breath. But nonetheless he wrote his ideas on the whiteboard and continued to list other people's ideas.

" Okay, I think that's enough. Now I want you to-"

RING, RING

" Oh well time is up. We'll continued on this tomorrow." Kakashi said while walking out of the classroom without turning back.

Suddenly a large number of girl begin to crowd the desk infront of her and beside of her. They were screaming something like " YOU LOOK SO COOL TODAY!" or " BE MY BOYFRIEND!". Suddenly, she was harshfully shoved by one of the girls since she sat beside of the crowded desk. She stumbled backwords and closed her eyes tightly waiting for the impact. Instead of a cold and rough cement, she felt a hand sneakingaround her waist from the front and caught her in a hug. She opened her eyes to see a very well- built muscle. She look upwards and blushed madly when she saw the grinning boy. He has black eyes that were shining and red tattoo on his face. He wore a hoody and a black trousers. The boy let go of her and took out a hand.

" I'm Kiba. Nice to meet you Sakura." he said, still grinning. Suddenly she heard a faint barked coming from his hoody. She tilt her head cutely and gave him a confusing face. As if reading her mind, he took out a small dog from his hoody.

" If you are wondering what that sound is, it is my dog. His name is Akamaru." he said.

" Wow. He is so cute." she exclaimed while smilling widely at him. He blushed and felt something at the pit of his stomach.

' _What is this feeling?_ ' he asked to himself.

" My name is Sakura and thank you for saving me from falling." she said while smilling warmly at him.

" Your wel-" he was cut off by a crowd of boys who were now surrounding her. He was pushed harshly and he fell on his butt.

" _Damnit_" he cursed while trying to get up.

" Sakura? Can you hear me?" Kibe asked while squeezing himself in the crowd in hope to find the pink haired girl.

" I'm here Kiba." her voice was faint but he could hear it clearly.

" SAKURA-CHAN! CAN I BE YOUR BOYFRIEND?!"

" NOWAY IS SHE EVER GONNA BE YOU GIRLFRIEND!"

" SAKURA BLOSSOM! MARRY ME AND WE'LL HAVE A LOTS AND LOTS OF BABIES!"

Sakura covered her ears and scanned the crowd to find her new friend. She was now sweating and all the boys surrounding her is making her hot. Suddenly, a high pitched voice was echoed in the classroom. All of the student stopped in track at what they were doing. There stood a beautiful blonde girl with the most calm blue eyes. She was staring at the crowd of boys that was surrounding her pink haired friend.

" Okay boys! Scrambled! Leave her alone!" she said while clapping her hands. The boys did as what they were told to do, which leaves Sakura and Kiba.

" Wow Ino! If I knew they wold listen to you, I wouldn't have waste my time squeezing into the crowd." Kiba said in amazement.

" Of course they would. Anyways, how do you like sitting next to the school heartrob?" Ino asked Sakura while walking towards her.

" Like hell." she answered with a scowl.

" Why so?" Tenten asked after she was sucsessfully escaped from her fanboys.

" He called me pinky." she said while gritting her teeth.

" Who called you pinky?" Hinata asked as she walked towards them .

" Hinata? Why are your clothes torn?" Sakura asked as she pointed at a large torn at her shirt.

" Fanboys attacked." Hinata replied while straightening her shirt and skirt. Sakura shuddered at the thought.

" So, who called you pinky?" Hinata asked again.

" Chicken ass." she replied as innocent as possible. The four of them burst out into laughing. Well not all of them. Hinata was giggling while Ino, Tenten and Kiba was laughing their ass off.

" What did you called me pinky?" a voice asked with a slight of irritation. Sakura turned around gulped silently.

' _I'm dead._'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

**Done! If you guys notice Hinata and Naruto is a little bit out of character! C ya later in chapie 5!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sakura Haruno in the lead!

**Take you guys for you wonderful, yet spectacular reviews! Arigatou Gozaimasu! Alrighty, here is chapter 5! Enjoy~**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **  
**

Sasuke was glaring at her deathly. Sakura was trying her best to act brave infront of him.

" I repeated, what did you just say to me, pinky?" He said while stressing the last word. He smirked when he saw she clenched her fist. She was mad alright.

" Oh.. You really want to know? I said that you are a chicken ass. Wait. Make it a stupid arrogant chicken ass." By that everyone was stopping once again and listening to their conversation. They gasped at the brave girl. Sasuke was a bit shocked at the replied she gave. He expect her to say something like, " I don't mean it" or " Sorry." Sakura smirked when she saw Sasuke's shocked expression.

" Now will you excuse me MR. I-think-I-am-perfect, I have a business to attend." With that she turned around and walked away. Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Kiba followed suit while wearing a stupid smile on their face.

Sasuke stood there like a stupid boy waiting for his ice-cream.

' You really are something, pinky.' He smirked. All his fangirls continued to surround him and were giggling uncontrablelly. They started to touch him which make him annoyed.

" Go away. I've got to go to class." he said with an annoyed tone. His fangirls nodded dumbly, still giggling.

' Man this girls are annnoying.' he thought , shoving them away and walked towards his class. His friends were having different classes and he was alone to face his evil fangirls. He sighed at his luck.

* * *

" Wow, Sakura. That is the most awesome thing you ever said to Sasuke! I should learn more from you!" Tenten exclaimed. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

" I wish I am brave like you." Hinata sighed and stared at the floor sadly.

" Hinata! You are brave! Like that time when you jumped into the river to save the cute cat eventhough you can't swim. That is the most brave act I ever see from you." Ino said while smiling warmly at her.

" Really Hinata?" Sakura asked.

" Well, not really. It was Naruto-kun who spotted the cat first and he also saved me from drowning."

" Speaking of Naruto, do you have some sort of relationship with him? Cause you guys seem so close like a lover in the class, and heck you even kissed him on his cheek. " Sakura asked while staring at Hinata. Hinata blushed madly and covered her face with her hands.

" N-no. I d-don't ha-ve any r-relatio-nship with him. We-re j-just friends." she stuttered while playing with her index fingers.

" Right." Sakura stated while grinning playfully at her.

" Actually, Hinata likes, wait loves Naruto since she ever lay her eyes on him." Ino said while smilling dumbly.

" INO-CHAN!" Hinata screamed while blushing .

" It's alright Hinata, I will not tell anyone about this." Sakura said while giving her a generous smile. Hinata murmured a small ' thank you' and her face was now pale as usually.

" Sakura? What class do you have after this?" Kiba asked after a long silenced. Sakura checked her schedule and tapped her chin.

" Umm.. I have Maths with Kuerenai." she said .

" Aww man. I don't have the same classes with you." he said, a bit dissappointed.

" It's okay Kiba. Maybe we have other class together?" she said while giving him her bestest smile. He blushed and scratched his cheeks.

" I hoped. So will you excuse me, I have a calculus class to attend. I don't want to get lectured by Mr. Tainaka because I'm late to class. " he said while flashing them his famous grin. With that he left the group and was running to the other side of the school.

" Me and Hinata are going to our cooking class. So see ya later." Tenten said while waving at Sakura and Ino. Hinata just smiled at them and excused herself politely.

" Well, it's just you and me forehead." Ino said while plastering an innocent face.

" Forehead?" she frowned at the nickname.

" Yeah. C'mon forehead. We're gonna be late for Maths." she exclaimed happily.

" Coming pig!" Sakura said while smirking at Ino.

" Pig? Arghh! It doesn't even look like my pretty face and slim body." she said while pouting childishly.

" It's fair enough. You called me forehead and I'll called you pig, pig." Sakura said while walking beside Ino.

" Fine." she surrendered. She then remembered something that she wanted to asked Sakura.

" Hey Sakura? Is it true that you never date someone? Cause it's just impossibble. I mean, you got the looks and guys will die just to go out with you. Or maybe you have a feeling with a certain someone and he don't love you cause he love another girl and you got depressed and swore not to date someone else beside him. Poor you" Ino said in a breath. She gave Sakura a sympathy face and hugged her lightly. Sakura sweatdropped at her friend's high imagination.

" Yes, it's true that I never date someone but I don't agreed with the other part. It's just, I don't know.. It's too complicating when dating someone and besides, I want to focused on my studies so that I can be a successfull doctor and help people who is sick." Sakura said while putting a strand of her pink hair behind her ears. All the boys in the hallway were drooling at the two gorgeous girl. They were itching to get neared them but their beloved Ino said to stay away from her and Sakura.

" Why'd you asked Ino?"

" No reasons."

After a good three minutes walking, they finally reached the classroom. They both entered the large classroom and as expected a buch of boys begin to crowd them.

" Didn't I tell you guys to get you butts away from me and Sakura?" Ino asked irritatedly.

" SORRY INO-CHAN! WE CAN'T HELP IT! YOU ARE EXTREMELY GORGEOUS TODAY!"

" NU-UH! SAKURA-HIME IS THE MOST GORGEOUS GIRL IN THE PLANET EARTH!"

" YOU" BLIND RIGHT? INO- CHAN IS THE MOST GOURGEOUS YET BEAUTIFUL GIRL ON EARTH!"

The both of them quietly slipped from the crowd and sighed in relief as none of the notice that they were missing. They walked towards and empty seats which conveniently located at the back of the class. The seats were hard to notice since they were hiding from the people sight. Both of them sat on their respective seats and chatted animatedly. The conversation is mostly about Sakura though. Suddenly, the door of the classroom opened to revealed the none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura frown when she stared at his presence. She turned to her right and stared at Ino as if wanting some explaination.

" What is chicken ass doing in here? And why didn't you tell me he have this class?" she asked, controlling the urge to kill the blonde girl.

" Ehehe.. Suprised." Ino said, a bit hesitantly. Before she could uttered anther word at Ino, a deep voice interrupted.

" If it isn't pinky." Sasuke said while stressing the word 'pinky'. He smirked when he saw the said girl tensed.

" Listen you Egoistic bastard! If you called me pinky again, I'll-" she was again cut off by the Uchiha.

" You'll what pinky?" He said, smirking from ear to ear. Sakura's face was now red it anger.

" Listen here you dumbass! I swore I will make your life miserable!" she said while grinning evilly at him.

" And how would you do that, huh pinky?" Sasuke said with a daring voice.

" I'll give them, those fangirls of yours, your adressed." she said with a confident voice.

" And How would you supposed to do that? pinky?" he asked mockingly.

" I'm rich. I can do anything with money." she said calmly. The Uchiha paled and wear the most horrified face ever.

'_ Strike! That show that cocky bastard who's the boss!'_ she smirked inwardly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5 end! I'll updated chapter 6 as soon as possible. Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sakura's saviour!

**Wow... Thanks 4 reviewing! I love your reviews guys! Chapter 6 is up.. Enjoy~**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" You're kidding right?" Sasuke asked.

" Why would I, huh bastard?" She asked mockingly.

Sasuke chuckled lowly which make Sakura confused.

" Well, if you want to play in that way then, I'll join your game." Sasuke said while smirking evilly. Sakura stared at him confusedly.

" What do-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she once again being interrupted by Sasuke.

" Two can play in that game." he took out a pricey cellphone from his pocket and dialed a number. After the second ring, the other line began to spoke.

" "

" Hey, Skpe. It's me Sasuke.

" "

" Yeah. I want you to find where Sakura Haruno lives. I'll give you two minutes from now. I want you to sent it in my phone. Got that, Skpe?" he said while staring at Sakura in the eye. He smirked again.

' _Sheesh! someday I'm going to rip that stupid smirk from his face.' _she said to herself mentally.

' inner scream.

' _You forget the word annoying.'_ Sakura stated, irritatedly. Inner 'hmped' and dissapeared. Sakura sighed and turned her face to Ino who was flirting.

' Wow, never knew Ino is interested in her fanboys. I though she hate them. Oh well. I need to know her better.' the sound of a cellphone ringing made her snapped from her thought. She look at the source and frown when she saw Sasuke smirking evilly at her.

" In my cellphone, there is YOUR adressed and I'm going to give to YOUR fanboys. So if YOU don't want YOUR house being crowded by YOUR hysterical fanboys then don't YOU dare give my adressed to my crazy hysterical idiot bithcy annoying fangirl." he said while stressing the word 'you' and 'your'. She stared at him with wide eyes.

" H-how did you get my adressed?" she stuttered.

" I'm rich. I can do everything with money." he stated while seeling all his emotion.

The door banging infront of the class manage to caught their attention. Suddenly, a beautiful woman with a wavy black hair stepped inside the class. She smiled at her student.

" Sorry I'm late student. You see Kakashi is trying to keep me from going to class." she exclaimed. She stared at her students and spotted her favourite raven haired student along with a pink haired girl standing at the back of the class.

" Pinky. You are new right? Introduced yourself." she said while smilling warmly at the pink headed girl.

Sakura was startled when she heard her teacher calling her. She could hear Sasuke chuckling besides her and send him the most threathening glare. She walked infront of the classrooom and stand beside her teacher.

" My name is Sakura Haruno. You can just called me Sakura. My hobby is singing, reading and cooking. Any question."

A dark red hair boy raised his hand.

" Have you ever kiss someone before?" he asked.

" Yeah. I have but in a friendly matter. He is my best friend back at America." she said.

" Then, can you kiss me in a friendly matter?"

And again the door is banged. Kkakshi entered the class and scanning the whole classroom. He then spotted his toy.

" Kurenai. Why'd you ran away from me?" he asked. He was closing towards his toy.

" Sorry, Kakashi. I have class to go to." she said while grinning sheepishly.

" C'mon. we're ditching your class." Kakashi said whille dragging her from the classroom. She tried to free herself from his grasped but failed to do so.

" Sasuke, you are in charge in this class while I'm away. I maybe back when class is over." She said. Sasuke just nodded as a response. The door closed and the two adult were nowhere in sight. The re headed boy quickly stood up from his seat and walked towards the petite girl. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

" So.. Can you?" He said while smiling at her.

" Uh.. sure I guess." all the boys started to glare at him and even Sasuke.

' Why would she kiss him. She suppposed to kiss me! Wait did I just say that?' he thought.

The boy kissed her roughly. He quickly bit her lower lips and she whimpered. She wanted to push him away but his grip on her is too tight. She could see lust from his eyes. His hand begin to slide lower and lower. His other hand manage to slip under her was now trembling in fear and was in the verge of tear.

_' No! Is he g-going to rape me?' _she asked mentally.

**'Why that stupid little boy! How dare he touched us! Where is a hero when we need them?'** Inner asked.

Suddenly, she heard a growl coming from her right. In a blink of an eye, the red haired boy fell to the ground and another pair of hands manage to slid on her waist. She was trembling in fear and clutch the boy's shirt. She buried her face on his chest and begin to cried silently.

She then heard her saviour's voice.

" Touch her again. Die." She looked up and saw none other than the Uchiha himself. The boy glared at Sasuke and walked towards his seat. Sasuke carried her bridal style. All the student gaped when they saw the mighty Uchiha carrying a girl. All they knew was that he never liked physical touch with the opposite sex. He carried her towards his seat and let her sleep. Ino quickly ran towards them.

" Is she okay?" She asked worriedly.

" Yes. Just go back to your seat and I'll take care of her. And I'll bring her to your table during lunch." He said. Ino nodded and went to her seat.

" Sasuke?" Sakura muttered. Sasuke stared at the girl in his arms.

" What is it, pinky?" He asked.

" Thank you so much. You're just like my best friend. He always help and save me from my fanboys." with that she dozed to sleep. He let a small smile escaped from his lips and kiss her forehead.

" No, Sakura. Thank You. You had shown me the reasons for me to live my life. And that is to love you. I vowed to take care of you and let no one harm you. Cause you are going to be mine. And mine only." He whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This is the shortest chapter ever! I have lots of grammatical error.. Sorry guys.. Well chapter 6 is done. Don't forget to review! I'll update as soon as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7: Truce between us

**Hi again guys! My next chapter for My Cherrry Blossom is up! Make sure to review! Also sorry if I have lots of gramatical problem..! Yosh! Let's start! I'm all fired up!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poke

...

Poke

Groan

Poke

Growl

Poke

" WHAT?!" Sasuke shouted. He just hate it when someone disturb him during his sleep. He looked at his left and right but he saw no one.

Poke

He looked down at his lap and saw Sakura grinning at him. He just noticed the positions they were in. His hands were hugging her waist tightly as if afraid to lose her. Her hands found their way at his neck and their face were centimeters away. Their lips were so closed that if Sasuke bend a little, they would kiss. They blushed slightly at the closeness. They quickly broke apart from their current position.

' Wow. I almost kiss him.' she said to her inner.

'** Ugh! Just a little than we could taste his lips! Aaaah! His lips are calling me!'** inner squealed in delight. Sakura ignored her inner and started a conversation with him.

" You are so cute when you sleep, Sasuke!" she exclaimed. He blushed but he quickly seal them. He looked at his surrounding but saw nothing but an empty class. He sighed in relief.

" Hn. Where did everybody go?" he asked.

" It's lunch. Everyone had gone to the cafe. Well not everyone to be exact. Maybe some of them are at the library or at the hall. Did I tell you how fangirlish your fangirls are when they saw you sleeping? All they knew was squeaking, squealing and screaming but you never woke up. They also threw me a hateful, deathful and jealous glare." She said while giggling.

" Why didn't you go for recess first?" he asked, packing his stuff and stood up from his seat. He walked to where Sakura was and walked beside her.

" Well, I think I haven't thank you properly. So I thank you very much. I totally owe you one." she said while hiding her the fear that was written all over her face.

" Hn. It's nothing." he replied. The both of them were outside of the classroom and all eyes were on them. The girls immediately have love floating above their heads while the boys were sending her a lustful stare. Sakura inch her self closer and clutch his shirt. He stared down at her and notice that she was a bit scare from before. He scanned the hallways and notice that some boys were giving her a lustful stare. He narrowed his eyes and barked at them.

" If you guys touch her, talk to her or making her uncomfortable, I'll kill you guys." he said while glaring evryone of them. All of the boys nodded nervously and continued on what they were doing before. Neither of them didn't dare to glance at the gorgeous girl nor the angered raven haired boy. Sakura smiled at him.

" Thank you, Sasuke. Maybe you are not a cocky little bastard." she said while trying her best to keep herself from giggling. Sasuke frowned.

" You are welcome. And maybe you are not a slutty fangirl." he replied with a smirk. Sakura glared at him.

" I am so not a fangirl nor a slut!" she stated. He ruffled her hair a little and smiled a little. She pouted and combed her now messy hair with her hands.

" Maybe you are not a slut." he muttered.

" So.. are we friends?" she asked while tilting her face which make her super cute, in Sasuke's opinion.

" Hn." he smirked when he saw her twitch. She calmed herself down and gave him a fake smile.

" I'll take that as a yes." she said.

" Then.. you wouldn't give my adressed at my pervert fanboys right?" she asked hopefully while using her most powerful power, her puppy dog eyes. Sasuke blushed at the cuteness and struggled to recovered the blush. But Sakura caught him blushing and decided to tease him a little.

" Aww.. You look so kawaii when your face is pink!" she exclaimed happily.

" Hn. I will not give them IF you don't give mine to those annoying fangirls. And stop using those annoying eyes." he stated. He received a slight giggle from her.

" Okay then. C'mon! I'm hungry! " with that she skipped towards the cafeteria and stopped at the entrance. She looked back to find the raven haired boy and saw him walking ever so slowly. Sakura glared at him and quickly dragged him by the wrist. Sasuke was startled by the contact and was about the punched the said person's face but stop on track when he saw Sakura. Her pink hair was swaying gracefully from left to right. And her legs were so irresistful. He snapped from his thought when the girl suddenly stopped. He looked infront and frowned when he saw the red headed girl. She was wearing glasses and her outfits were too tight. Her skirt were so short that it shows almost all her thigh. Her hand was crossing over her chest and she was glaring hatefully at Sakura.

" Um.. who are you miss?" Sakura asked politely. She smiled at her eventhough the said girl was throwing her a deathful glare.

" If you want to know, I'm the president of Sasuke's Fanclub and my name is-" She was cut of by Sakura's excited voice.

" Wait, Wait! I know what your name is! It's er.. Car! No it's um.. Aha! It's Caring Oki right? Wow! Your name is so cool!" All the students were now laughing and heck even Sasuke let out a soft chuckle. Karin's face were now red in embarasssment and angered.

" IT'S KARIN AKIYAMA! NOT CARING OKI!" She was so angry and if you looked closer, you could see steam coming from her ears.

" Sorry.." she said while grinning sheepishly at her.

" Anyways, why are you blocking the way?" she asked.

" Well, pinky. I want Sasuke-kun to sit with me and my girls at our table." she said while smirking when she saw her twitching in annoyance.

" Oh my. Sorry darling but Sasuke is sitting with me, my friends and his friends, right Sasuke." She said with a fake sweet tone while turning her heads towrds Sasuke to make him comfirm for what she says. He quickly nod and watched in amusement when he saw the gaping Karin.

" She is more hideous than the pig at the farm." Sasuke whispered lowly, but loud enough for only Sakura to hear. She giggled while Sasuke chuckled. All the student were wide eyes when they saw Sasuke chuckled. Karin took a step infront of Sasuke and quickly rip Sakura hands away from his wrist.

" Sorry pinky. He's mine and mine only." she hissed. Sakura was tapping her chin as if she was thinking something. After a long silence, she snapped her fingers which made everyone to focused on the girl.

" If you want Sasuke to sit with you so badly, then I'm fine with it. Besides, I can sit with my friends." She said while smilling at her, warmly. Karin smiled proudly when the cherry blossom give up. Sasuke gave Sakura a glare and muttered something like " traitor." Karin dragged him towards a table at the middle of the cafeteria. The table consist of three hot boys that she saw at the parking lot and three other girls who she figured as their fanclub president. The blonde boy in her Math class were one of them. He was glaring at the girl beside him who was hugging him. The other two boys also glared at one of the girls. While the girls were talking nonstop at them. Sakura turned her head away from the table and tried to search for her friends. She then spotted them sitting under a big tree. She waisted no time and walked towards them. Suddenly, a pair of hands slip at her waist and pulled her into a hug. She let out a small squeaked. She turned her head behind and so a pair of Topaz eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 7 Finish~ Pliz review if you want to know who is the mystery boy! The truth will be revealed soon in chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8: Haruse's my name!

**Since you are all so nice, I'll revealed the identity of the mystery boy. I'll give you a hint. I mention his name in chapter 2! Okay~ chapter 8 is up! don't 4 get 2 review.. :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

Recap

_She turned her head and met a pair of Topaz eyes._

End of recap

She saw a boy. Not just any boy, a cute boy. His hair was brown and messy. But he looked rather cute. He wore a black T- shirt which says ' Smile 4 me!'. The boy grinned at her. His eyes were full of cheerfulness and playfulness. The boy rub his cheek against her cheek softly. He then buried his head at the crook of her neck at stayed there for quite some time. Sakura was blushing ten shade of red. Without her knowing, there were two boys glaring at the boy hateful. One of the boys were Kiba who was sitting under the tree while the other one is Sasuke. The moment Sasuke saw the boy hugging his Sakura( yes, he called her his) he wanted to kill the boy right then and there. He already thought so much ways to kill him. He smirked inwardly. Meanwhile Kiba just glare at the fanboy clinging on Sakura.

_' I will kill him for touching my Sakura.'_ He thought, still glaring at him.

" Uh.. Who are you?" She asked while struggling to brushed away the blush that was creeping on her cheek.

" My name is Haruse Takiyama." He mumbled on her neck. She tried to stiffed out her giggles as his hot breath was tickling her neck. She patted his head like a mother pating her children's head.

" Um.. Takiyama-san, why are you hugging me?" She asked politely. The boy stared at her and said,

" Cause I love you." He grinned and continued to hugged her. She blushed again at the straight forward answer. She quickly recovered from her blush and pushed him lightly and gently.

" Sorry, Takiyama-san but I-" she was interrupted went she felt her cheeks wet. She blinked twice until she noticed what had happened. The boy just licked her. She stared at him confusingly, not caring if her face was crimson red.

" My name is Haruse not Takiyama." He replied with a wide grin.

" Right. Haruse-san can you please let go of me? I want to eat my bento. If you want to, you can join me and my friends." She said while staring at him. He smiled childishly and let her go. She smiled at him thankfully and continued to walked towards the tree with Haruse walking beside her. Sasuke was now mad when he caught the sight of that boy licking his Sakura's cheek.

'_ How dare he. Sakura is mine and I won't share her with anybody else_.' He said mentally.

There were 8 people sitting under the tree. Sakura only recognized the four of them which we're Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Kiba. The others consist of three boys and a girl. Sakura admitted that the others are good looking but they don't really stood out. Each boy were either hugging, staring or flirting with her friends. Her friends noticed her presence and waved at her as a sign to joined them. She just smiled as response.

' _huh.. This school sure have a lot of things that can make yourself exhausted.'_ She sighed mentally.

' **Duh. Well what do you expect from a private highschool ?**' Inner stated.

' _Well it means that this school is a private highschool with a peace surrounding. But I don't see any peace here. All I can see is a slutty girls and pervert boys.' _She sighed again?

' **Are you kidding me? You thought that private highschool is _private_? Man you are useless. If there is the word private before highschool than that means there is a lot of slutty girls and perverted boys. '** inner said while giving her an are-you-serious look. Sakura was too busy minding her own business in her head to not notice the boy beside her. Haruse manage to slide his hand on her waist and pulled her closer. With him a lot taller than her, he rested his chin on her head. He smirked when she made no move to pushed him of. He also notice his rival, Sasuke was glaring draghers at him. He inhaled her strawberry scent and snuggled closer at her. They both finally reached the tree and seat next to each other. Ino stared at her and Haruse and decided to asked from pure curiosity,

" Hey Sakura, Haruse. Are you like.. going out with each other?" Hinata and Tenten snapped their heads towards the newcomer and shocked to see that Haruse was hugging her tightly. Kiba let a low growl but it went unnoticed by the others.

" What? No! I was just walking here when he suddenly hugged me from behind. I don't even know why." She replied while taking her bento from her bag. Kiba crawled closer to her and sat beside her. Sakura smiled at him.

" Good to see you again, Kiba." She said politely.

" Nice to see you to, Sakura-chan." He said while making a move to hug her. Sakura of course except it and shrugged Haruse off of her. Haruse pouted childishly and narrowed his eyes at the now smirking Kiba. He decided to ignored them for a second and greeted his friend.

" Yo! "

" Haruse! Where have you been?" One of them asked. He was clinging onto Tenten who was reading a book about weapons.

" Yeah. And what are you doing that new kid?" Asked a dark green haired boy who was snuggling on Hinata's neck.

" I was walking out from class when I saw her infront of classroom with Sasuke." His aura change when he said his name. " At first I thought that she was a normal fangirl, but when I heard her arguing with that witch it was-"

" Awesome?" Another boy asked. He was chewing a chewing gum and stop flirting with Ino and joined their conversation.

" Yeah. Awesome. She is so different and I want to make her mind. But it seems like I have a lot of competition." He said. Suddenly, his stomach growled and everyone was staring at him. He blushed and scratch his cheek. Sakura smiled at him and gave the remaining of her bento to Haruse. Haruse stared at her with wide eyes. He then grinned and kissed her cheek. She blushed at turned her face to the other side in attempt to hide her blush. Kiba glared at him while the others were minding their own business.

" Thank you very much, Sakura-chan! Now you made me love you more!" he exclaimed while started to eat the bento. She just smiled while Kiba glared at him with a jealous aura coming from him. Haruse noticed it and smirked in response which made Kiba more annoyed than ever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Finish at last. This chapter is not that perfect but I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review!If you review, you'll make me happier and make me more spirited in writting my next chapter! Well, then. Ja~**


	9. Chapter 9: The jealous Sasuke

**Waaaaaaahhhh! Thank you very much for your review guys! I love you all! I had never bee this happy before!~ So.. About this story,The character that I will write the most: Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Himeko(oc, and she was the girl that was sitting under the tree during lunch with Sakura and her friends), Haruse(oc), Keiji(oc), Ren(oc), Saki(oc) and Sakura's best friend. ****If you want to find out who is Sakura's bestfriend, keep on reading my fic.! Okay let's start!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" Hey Ino? Who are those boys?" Sakura asked. Their lunch time had ended and they were heading towards their next class. Hinata and Tenten were talking animatedly while Ino and Sakura were left behind. Kiba was chatting with Himeko, whom was blushing madly. The other boys had left and went towards the opposite direction they were heading. Among the other boys, Haruse was the most dramatic boy. He even cried when he and Sakura seperated. They spent almost 15 minutes to seperate the clingy boy from Sakura.

" What boys? Oh you mean the boys that was clinging on me, Tenten and Hinata? They were the president for our fanclub. It kinds of annoying when they always cling on us whenever they saw us. But they were also sweet." Ino replied with a dreamy sigh. Sakura only nodded in response then she stared at the girl infront of her.

" How about her?" she asked again while pointing towards the blushing girl.

" Her name's Himeko. She's Kiba's childhood friend but she don't actually hang out with us." Ino explained.

" So.. do they like.. you know? In a relationship? Cause they seem close and she always blush whenever he talked to her."

" I know right? I think Himeko likes him but he is too stupid to notice it. And I think he likes someone else." she said while giving her a sly smirk. After a few minutes of talking, they finally reached their class. They apparently have the same class which is History. As usual, all the boys crowded them and they manage to slipped from the boys easilly. They went towards where Kiba and Himeko were seating and sat with them. They chatted until Anko came in class.

" Okay you manggots! I want you to do a 5 page essay about the history of Japan and submitted in tomorrow. You can start now. I have some things to be done with Kakashi. Ja!" With that she waved and closed the door behind her. Ino, who was sitting beside her was groaning and muttering inhorent words under her breathe.

" Stupid Anko, giving us to do 5 fucking pages of this shit. She probally want to have sex with that fucking Kakashi and ditched class." she muttered.

" Wait. I thought Kakashi-sensei has something with Kurenai-sensei?" Sakura asked, slightly confused.

" That's because he is a stupid playboy." she said. Sakura mouthed a 'O' and started doing her 5 page essay.

* * *

Time skip to gym~

The girls met up at the gym and change to their gym uniform. Their gym uniform was a white tank top and has their school emblem on their right chest. They also came up with a short shorts which was pink in colour. Sakura tied her hair high up in a ponytail with a red ribbon that she got from Ino. After they change, they went at the side of the gymnasium and sat on the available bench. Before Sakura could even sit, she felt a pair of hands sneaking at her waist. She then was pulled into a hug.

"_ Why does everyone here always hugged me from behind?"_ she sighed inwardly.

" **Cause we have a hot body?" **inner replied.

" Are you blind or something? Ino and the others are also hot and cute but they weren't hugged by the boys here." Sakura protested.

" **Are you checking them out? Oh no! My outer self is lesbian! My future with Sasuke-kun was now shattered in pieces!"** inner cried. Sakura twitched in annoyance.

" _First off, I'm not a lesbian. Second off, when did you start calling Sasuke,Sasuke-kun? You sound like one of his fangirls. What was her name again? Carin, Cafine.. Caring? Right, Caring!"_ She replied with an uncertain look.

" **Her name is Karin and I don't sound like that bitch at all!"** inner defended herself. She glared at her outer self and crossed her arm on her chest.

" Whatever." She muttered. She snapped out of her thought when she felt her body was shaking fiercely. She saw none other then Haruse. He grinned at her and hugged her.

" Sakura-chan, are you okay? You spaced out just now." he mumbled. He snuggled closer and hugged her tighter.

" Oh, hi Haruse-kun. I was just thinking that's all." She said while replying the hug. She could felt the smirk on his face.

" Did you just called me, Haruse-kun? Does that mean you like me?" he asked hopefully. She just chuckled and smiled at him.

" Do you think I will like someone that I barely knows? Besides, you are too cute to be my boyfriend." Haruse blushed whe she compliment him. Before she could continued on complimenting him, she was roughly pulled at the back. She heard a low growl emitting from the boy's throat. She turned her face and met with a pair of angered onyx eyes.

" Sasuke? What are you doing here?" she asked innocently.

" I have gym. YOU. What are you doing here?!" he asked while pointing his index finger at Haruse. He just smirk and pulled Sakura by the wrist.

" I have gym." he said mockingly. He continued to snuggled at Sakura and purred loudly when she sctratch his scalp. Sasuke just stared at him with a slight jealousy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ughh! Another short chapter.. sorry to dissappoited you guys... oh well.. pliz read and review :3**


	10. Chapter 10: The fight

**Minna-san!~ Thank you so much for your awesome review! Here's chapter 10! Don't forget to review! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" SAKURA-CHAN! I WANT A HUG TOO!"

" HIME! CAN YOU HUG ME LIKE YOU HUG HARUSE-SAMA?!"

" SAKUUUUURA! I WANT A HUG! PRETTY PLEASE?!"

She quickly let go off Haruse and earned a pout from him. Sakura tilt her head to her right which made her look cute. She stared at the pack of boys infront of her.

" You guys want a hug?" She asked. She earned a 'yes' and a nod from the crowd. She tapped her chins using her fingers, as if she was thinking deeply. The boys eyes instantly change into a pink shaped heart when they saw the cute sight. Sasuke and Haruse were glaring at the boys, hatefully.

_' Damn it. Why does she have so many fanboys?'_ Sasuke asked mentally.

" Hmm.. How about we do it like this. I'll hug you guys. But! You must never do anything else and don't bother me for week." She said, pouring all her ideas at the crowd. Sasuke and Haruse were wide eyes and shocked when they heard the idea. The crowd cheered.

" There is no freaking way that you will ever and I mean ever going to hug them." Sasuke said while throwing a look at the crowd.

" I hate to admit this but Uchiha is right. You cannot hug them no matter what." Haruse said with a serious look.

" THAT'S NOT FAIR! SAKURA-CHAN SAID THAT SHE WILL HUG US!" shouted one of the boys in the crowd.

" YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TELL SAKURA AROUND! anothe voice shouted.

" Shut up!" Sasuke was beyond pissed right now. He glared at the boys infront of Sakura. The boys shrink when they felt his deathly glare on them.

" Don't hug them." Sasuke stared at her.

" Why not? At least they will not bother me and that's a good thing you know." She said while crossing her hand on her chest.

" Because I don't want any of them touch or have any contact with them." Sasuke ordered while staring Sakura in the eyes.

" But-"

"No buts Sakura-chan! The only one that can hold you is me okay~" Haruse said, changing into his normal childish self while making a move to hold her but stop in tracks when he felt nothing but air.

" What the hell?!" His eyes were wide when he saw no one infront of him. He scanned the entire gym to search for a glimpse of pink. He then saw a slight pink and raven running towards the opposite direction where he was standing.

" Grr.. You are going to pay, Uchiha!" He growled while running towards the couple.

" Wait. Haruse-sama!" one of the boy shouted.

" What?!" he asked, slight annoyed when he was stop by one of his companion.

" Since you are the president of Sakura-chan's fanclub, can we have a permission to touch-"

" No." he said monotously.

" But-"

" No." with that he ran towards the couple.

" Uh..Sasuke, why are we running?" She asked as he pulled her by her hand.

" Hn." He replied.

" What does Hn even mean?" Sakura asked with a slight of irritation.

" Hn." He smirked and stared at her in amusement when he saw stream coming from her ears. Suddenly..

" SASU-CAKE! I MISS YOU! I KNOW YOU MISS ME TOO!" Karin shrieked from the entrance of the gym. She ran towards him but stop when she saw Sasuke holding Sakura by the hands. Her blood begin to boil and she stomped towards them. She harshly pulled her by her forearm and let her fell on her butt.

" Owiee.. That hurts.." sakura whined while rubbing her sore butt.

" Serves you right, pinky." Karin said while laughing evily. She took the chance to hug 'her' Sasuke and pressed her body against his.

" Sasuuke-kun.. I miss you so much.." She purred loudly. Sasuke gave her an annoying look and tried to shrug her off. But her grip on him was too strong. He sighed and stared at anywhere except for the evil witch clinging on him. Haruse then came in the picture and saw 'his' Sakura on the floor.

" Sakura-chan! What happen?! Why are you sitting on the floor?" Haruse said with a worried tone. Sakura gave him a goofy smile and took her hand out.

" Nothing happen. I sort of fell on my butt. Can you help me get up?" she asked while giving him the most adorable puppy dog eyes. Haruse of course blushed and quickly help her. Karin stared at them disgustingly.

" Pinky! You are such a whore! First you flirt with my Sasuke then you flirt with another boy?!" She said, mockingly.

" Excuse me? Look whose talking! At least I don't go on clinging on people or giving myself to others unlike you!" She shot back while giving her a deathly glare. Karin's eyes were huge as plate. Karin then smirked at her evilly and snapped her fingers. In instant, all her companion, boys and girls went infront of her and bowed slightly. There were three beautiful girls at the front row and they gave each other a knowing smile. They went beside Karin.

" So.. found a new victim, Karin-chan?" a girl with a long golden hair asked.

" Oh.. nothing much, Rukia-chan.. Can you and the girls hold Pinky's friend and ordered the boys to hold Sasuke-kun and the her fanboys so that they won't intefere my business with pinky." She said with a stern voice.

" What are you going to do with her?" asked a puple hair girl.

" Hmm.. I'm going to teach her a lesson for insulting me." Karin said.

" Hope you have fun with her!" Miyuri, a dark blue haired girl said while walking away from them. The other two followed suit and did what Karin had told them to.

" Done with your gossip, Karin? Oh wait! I think you forgot one piece of information! That you Karin, is such a slut, along with your other friend! " She said with a smirk on her face.

" How dare you!" with that she launched herself at Sakura and started to punch her. Sakura dodged all the attacks. She doesn't attack Karin at all because she knew that it would only resulted her in detention or expelled. It has been a full minute and Karin was now sweating. During her punches she had a brilliant idea and decided to use it on the perfect timing. She punch and kick at the same time and fell. Sakura was shocked and quickly knelt beside her.

" Karin? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Karin took that as her opportunity and punch her at her right cheek. Sakura fell on her butt,again and hold her sore cheek.

" Haha.. You fell for it!" Karin laughed evily and started to kick her since she was still on her butt. Sakura hold herself not wanting to beat Karin to a pulp.

"** Damn it girl! C'mon let's beat this bitch!"** Inner screamed angrilly.

" _Inner! Calm down! I don't want to beat her coz she doesn't realised what she was doing. Besides, getting expelled is the last thing on my list. Let's just stay here for a while."_ Sakura said, trying to calm her furious inner.

" **Fine. But why aren't Sasuke or Haruse or any another student help us out?!**" inner asked.

"_ Let's just say that Karin's boys are holding Sasuke and Haruse. Besides, His fangirls are surrounding us."_ she stated calmly.

"** I always hate this situation.** **Whenever this situation come up at our old school, he was always there for us, evethough he was badly injured. But now, no one is here to protect us."** inner sighed sadly.

" _Yeah. And that's why I love him so much but it hurts to see him with another girl.. it hurts so much.. And because of that, I don't want to love anybody again. I don't want to feel the pain again.. I can't bear it.. "_ Sakura let a tear escape from her emerald eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**How is it? Good? Bad? Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11: She fainted?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Recap:

_" Yeah.. that's why I love him so much.. but it hurts.. it hurts to see him with another girl.. and that's why I don't want to love anyone more.. I can;t bear the pain..."_

End of recap:

" Haha.. serves you right, pinky." Karin said, mockingly.

Suddenly, the door burts open, revealing a man with a weird bowl cut hair. He wore an extremely tight green spandex and poses like a good guy. His teeth were shining when he smiled at them.

" HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! SORRY I'M LATE I WAS- WHAT THE HELL?!" He quickly rushed towards Karin and Sakura. He helped the 'helpless' girl infront of him and glared at Karin.

" My youthful Karin, why did you beat this youthful cherry blossom?" the man asked.

" I didn't do anything! She started it! She wanted to take my Sasuke-kun away!" she said, blaming Sakura.

" YOUR SASUKE?!" screamed on of Sasuke's fangirls.

" OUR Sasuke-kun! Happy?!" she said, irritatedly.

" My youthful cherry blossom, please go to the infirmary to treat your wound. I'll let one of my youthful student to accompany you. And as for you, my youthful Karin, you'll have detention after school." he said while giving everyone a good guy pose.

" GUY-SENSEI! YOU ARE SO COOL!" Screamed a boy. He was a mini version of the man.

" OH, LEE!" Guy said while running towards the boy.

" GUY-SENSEI!"

" LEE!" Suddenly, out of no where, there was a sun setting behind them.

" **That is so weird**!" Inner said while looking at them weirdly.

" _For the first time, I totally agreed on you_." Sakura said mentally. She looked at her left and saw Sasuke and Haruse, glaring at Karin. The said girl didn't notice though.

" Can you quiet the act already?! And besides, why do I have detention? I didn't do anything wrong." Karin said while trying her best to look innocent.

" Youthful Karin, if you escaped the detention, I will banned you from touching youthful Sasuke for a month." he said while smilling evily. Her eyes widen and stared at him, shocked.

" WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!" She screeched angrilly.

" I can if you escaped your detention, youthful Karin."

" Fine. I'll not escaped the detention." she 'hmped' and gave Sakura a hateful glare.

" Okay then. My youthful cherry blossom you can go to the infirmary. The others can run 20 laps and do 20 push up." he said while showing his shiny teeth.

" Ano.. It's okay.. I'm fine.." Sakura said while grinning at her teacher weakly.

" Youthful cherry blossom, you are injured and there are a lot of bruise on your body. You must treat it quickly!" Guy said.

" No.. I'm fine.. I'm not that hurt anyw- AH! THAT HURTS!" she turned her head and saw Sasuke, gripping her forearms tightly.

" Nn.. let go Uchiha! That hurts!" Sakura continued while struggling to free herself from his grip.

" I thought that a minute ago you said that you were fine?" he asked, coldly.

" Um.. well.. I gues I lied?" she said while blinking her eyes and tilt her head to her right which made her look extremely adorable. All the boys in the gym blush including Sasuke.

" Hn. Let's go to the infirmary.: he said, after recovering from the blush.

" Hey! I wanna go with you guys too!" Haruse shouted and lunged towards the petite girl. She let out a small 'yelp' and fell on her butt.

" Haruse! Let go off me! You're touching my bruise.." She said while struggling to stand up. Haruse grinned at her sheepishly and help her on getting up.

" Hehe.. sorry.. So, can I come with you?" he asked hopefully.

" I don't mind but will he approved?" she asked while pointing towards Guy-sensei. Haruse looked at the direction where she was pointing.

" I'll asked him. Wait here for a sec, okay Sakura-chan?" he said while smiling warmly at her. She smiled back and turned behind to face a very ticked off looking Sasuke.

" Uh.. I forgot that you were behind me.. Can I went to Ino for a sec. Pretty please.." she asked while using her puppy dog eyes. Sasuke turn his face to his right in attempt to hide his blush.

" Hn. Just go.. I'll wait for you at the door." Sakura thanked him and walked towards her friends. She smiled at them weakly and waved at them. But before she could get any closer, she was once again being crowded by her fanboys.

" SAKURA-CHAN! ARE YOU HURT?!"

" SAKURA-HIME LET ME TREAT YOUR WOUND FOR YOU.."

Sakura stared at the crowd, helplessly. She never felt so weak in her entire life. She blink her eyes once. She blink again and then that's the cue. She fell with a soft 'thud'. All the students including Guy turned their heads and so the unconsious girl on the floor. The crowd of boys step backwords when they felt a lot of murderous aura. First, it's Sasuke, then Haruse, Kiba, Ino, and Tenten. They are terrified alright.

" WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO SAKURA?!" Ino screeched loudly and run towards Sakura with Tenten and Hinata running behind her.

" We didn't do anything." said a boy while shaking his head fiercely.

" Didn't do anything my ass! You probably attacked her!" Tenten screamed angrilly. All the other student stared at her wide eyes. They had never heard Tenten cuss before.

" Tenten-chan. Calm down." Hinata said while rubbing her back softly.

" Step away! I'm taking her to the infirmary." Sasuke said while carrying her bridal style. Haruse along with Kiba squeezed themselve it the crowd and stared at Sakura worriedly.

" Is she okay?" Kiba asked. Sasuke just shrugged and run towards the door. Haruse followed suit and smacked the door closed.

" I hope she's okay.." Ino sighed while messaging her temples.

" Don't worry you troublesome girl, You can trust Sasuke." Shikamaru said lazilly.

" Why did you always called me troublesome girl?!" she asked while smacking Shikamaru on his head.

" Haha.. serves you right Shikamaru.. Anyways, eventhough Sasuke is a teme, we can totally trust him." Naruto but into the conversation.

" If Naruto-kun trust Sasuke-san, then we should trust them too." she said while blushing madly.

" Aww! You are so nice Hinata-chan!" Naruto said while hugging her tightly. Hinata's face turns crimson red.

" Baka! Let go off Hinata-sama!" Neji said while smacking him.

" That hurts! You- you barbie!" Naruto's teary face turns slightly when he said the last sentence. He laughed hysterically and the others followed suit. Neji blushed in embarassment and glared at Naruto.

" You idiot!" He gritted his teeth and calm dowwn right after.

" Haha.. good one Naruto!" Tenten said and burst out laughing crazily.

" Neji smirked at her. " If you keep on laughing at me, I'll give your number, your adressed and your most embarassing secret at your fanboys.

She paled.

**xTBCx**

**Finished~ please review!**

"


	12. Chapter 12: Flashback

**Sorry guys, I took long enough to update. I was updating my ' Blame the mouse' fic. Anyways, please read and review!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_12 years ago..._**

_" Hey!" Greeted a cute 5 year old boy. He has a short black hair and beautiful black eyes. But sadly, he wore a fake smile._

_" Hi. " replied a very cheery cute girl with a pink hair and a pair of emerald eyes. She stared at him, a bit sad when she saw the fake smile plastered on his beautiful face._

_" So, where are you going?" He asked while giving her another fake smile. Sakura sighed and caress his pale cheeks which make the boy startled._

_" Why is your smile always fake?" She whispered quietly but enough to make the boy catch up on what she was whispering. The boy stared down at his feet. Thinking that it is way more interesting that the cute girl infront of her. She let another sigh escaped from her lips. She tilt his chin using two of her fingers and kissed his cheek. He blushed when he felt the warm lips on his cheek. Sakura let a smile crept on her face and soon, the boy smiled at her. But not a fake one, a real genuine smile. She grinned in response._

**_5 years later..._**

_" Hey ugly." said a handsome 10 year old boy to his pink headed friend. She tried to smile but it turned out she fail miserably. Her supposed happy smile turned into a dissappointed smile. The boy notice it but keep it down._

_" Hi artsy boy!" she reply cheerly though she felt hurt inside when he called her ugly._

_' Am I that ugly?' she asked mentally._

_" **Damn you outer self! Why are you so ugly? Now he will not like us even a bit!"** replied her now furious inner. _

_" S-sor" her thoughts was cut off by a pair of hands, pulling her into a big hug. She startled but relaxed as soon as she know that her childhood friend was hugging her. The boy rested his head at the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. She blushed at the close contact. But what she did not know was the said boy was also blushing._

_" Hey Sakura?" the boy tilt his head after he had recovered from the blush and stared at her beautiful emerald eyes. Sakura was a bit shocked that he called her her first name. Usually he would called her by her nickname which she totally despised._

_" You feel offended that I called you ugly?" he asked, feeling guilty when her face fell into a small sad smile._

_" A little, I guess?" she said a bit hesitant (sp?)._

_'** A little? You supposed to said that you felt VERY offended!**' her inner said._

_" Sorry.." the boy muttered._

_" Sorry if I made you feel offended but the truth is that you're not that ugly. You're beautiful like the falling cherry blossom. I gave you the nickname cause I don't want to.. how do I say it?" he added with a big blush while scratching his right cheek. Sakura grinned when he compliment her and kissed his right cheek._

_" Thank you very much, artsy boy!" the both of them blushed and burst out into a big laughter._

_" Welcome, ugly." he smirked when he saw his cute friend tensed._

**_Another 5 years later..._**

_" Oi, Ugly! Where are you going?" Asked a very handsome 15 year old boy. He has a black mysterious eyes and a black hair. He was wearing a blank shirt and a dark blue baggy jeans. When he walked at the hallways, all the girls drooled at him and all the guys stared at him with jealousy. The boy just ignored the stared and continued to walk towards his beautiful pink headed friend._

_Sakura turned her face and met face to face with her childhood friend. She smiled at him. The boy grinned in response._

_" I wanted to go to the classroom for a sec. Stay here." She kissed his right cheek which earn a blush from both of them. She walked away hurriedly to her classroom. The boy smirked and leaned against her locker._

_' I think I fall for him.' She said to her inner self while walking towards her classroom._

_'** What?! Of course you would! He's gorgeous**.' Inner replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Sakura rolled her eyes at her inner's statement._

_' I wish I could confess to him but I'm afraid that he rejects and our friendship will end right there.' she sighed sadly._

_**' I think you should confess now or another bitch will snatch him**.' Inner said, a bit energized. Sakura ignored her inner's comment and went inside of her classroom. She took her notes which was left behind on her desk and quickly ran towards her waiting friend. She was excited to see her coughcrushcough or what she would like to say as 'friend'. As soon as she reached her locker, she stopped in her track. What she saw infront of her was the most hurtful scene. She felt like she wanted to cry herself till night but hold it, not wanting to let her 'friend' called her weak. There she saw her 'friend' and the new kid, who is far more beautiful than her. She has a long wavy black hair and a pair of golden eyes. She has a perfect curve and beauty. She saw both of them kissing before she came in sight. After a few seconds being ignored, her friend than noticed her presence and smiled at her._

_" Hey, ugly. This is Momoka Hiroshi. She's my girlfriend." he said with a fake smile. She felt like a useless idiot compared to the beauty infront of her. Her heart ached, and she wanted to screamed but hold it. She gave her a smile but she know it's not real. Sakura stared at her friend, and walked past him and his 'new girlfriend.' _

_" Oh, nice to meet you Momoka, but I have to go now. Buh-bye." she didn't even bothered to say good bye to her crush or friend. _

_" Sakura!" the boy screamed out for her. Sakura kept on walking and let her tears streaming down on her rosy cheeks. All the guys had the urge to jumped on the cute pink headed girl but hold it since her friend is there, behind her, watching her every move. Sai had never felt guilty before but let her friend cooled down for the night._

_Sakura went towards her driver's car, which was parked in front of the school. Her driver, Jack, opened the door for her and nodded at her. She smiled at him a little but the tears made her smile looked like a sad smile. Her driver drived her home and she wiped her tears, not wanting her parents knew. Once she reached her mansion, she was greeted by a big suitcase infront of the mansion. She stared at them blankly and looked up to see her father, carrying all their luggage. She stared at him, wanting an explanation._

_" Oh right. I wanted to start a new business at Japan so we're moving. Is that okay with you, Saku-chan?" he asked. Sakura smiled at her father gratefully._

_" It's okay daddy. It's better than okay."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This chapter is finished. It is more likely a flashback when Sakura's young. I know that you guys know whom the guy in this chapter! Anyways pliz review! Oh and if you knew who the boy in this chapter is, write it in your reviews! thx~**


	13. Chapter 13: The mouth rape boy

**If you guys answer _Sai, _than you are WRONG! Just kidding! It's Sai n you guys are so smart knowing who he is by just reading the first sentence. -sigh- Why did you guys born to be a genius? I'm so envy of you all! Anyway please enjoy this not- so- great fic! Don't forget to review! *.***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

' Where am I?'

**' You are in your slumber, you weirdo!'**

_' You just called yourself a weirdo.'_

_'_ **And how would that be?'**

_' Cause I'm you!'_**  
**

_**' No I'm not. I'm way more hot than you!'**_

_' Arggghhh! You are so annoying! It's simple. I am your utterly innocent and cute outer while you're my devil, demon, annoying inner.'_

**' How come I get the negative part? Isn't it suppose to be you?'**_  
_

_' Cause you are a demon, devil and the most annoying inner in the entire world while I'm just a cute innocent 17 year old girl.'_**  
**

**' Why you little-'**_  
_

_' Don't forget the word cute!'_**  
**

_'_ **Crazy-'**

_' I know what you are going to say! ' Why you little and cute but crazily smart girl!'_**  
**

**' Ugly pinky!"**

_' ...'_

**' Did I just called myself ugly?"**

_' ...'_

**' Hello? Earth to outer-chan?'**

_' ...'_

**' Hello?'**

_' Sa... Sai used to called me ugly..'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**_  
_

Meanwhile in the real world~

" SAKURA-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY?" shouted a worried looking Haruse. He was shaking her body like there's no tomorrow since they arrived at the infirmary room,

" Can you shut your mouth up? You are ruining her sleep." said an irritated Sasuke. He is calm on the outside but he is furious when his rival touch HIS belonging.

" Don't tell me what to do, Uchiha." his childishness turned automatically into seriousness. Sasuke rolled his eyes and said his favourite word if it is considered as a word.

" Hn."

Suddenly, they heard their precious Blossom mumbling something.

" _Sa-_"

" Is she going to say your name in her sleep? NOOOOOOOOOO!" Haruse cried and banged his head on the floor.

" -smirks- Looks like you lose, Takiyama. She's mine." he said, smugly.

" I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough." Haruse stated.

" Dude. Isn't that Jason Mraz song?" he asked with a blank expression.

" Whatev-" he was cut off by a soft angelic voice.

"_Sai..."_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**__  
_

She groaned. Her body hurts like crazy. She opened her emerald eyes to meet two of her handsome friend.

" Huh? What are you guys doing here?" She asked the two handsome boy. Instead of answering her question, Haruse lunged himself at Sakura while Sasuke just glared at his rival.

" Sakuura-chaan! Who is this person named Sai?!" He whined while rubbing his pale cheeks on hers. She blinked her eyes twice before registering what the boy said. She looked at them with a confused looking face.

" Wait. How did you guys know about Sai?" she asked, wanting some explanation. Sasuke just shrugged.

" You mumbled his name when you were in deep slumber." he said while continued to glare at the clingy boy. Haruse smirked when he felt his death glare were thrown directly at him. He continued on rubbing their cheeks together but that is until Sakura shrugged him off of her.

" I talked when I was asleep? Anyways, don't touch me again." she ordered Haruse with a stern looking face. She ignored his cute pouted. Haruse then asked about his non answered question.

" Who is Sai?"

" If you guys really want to know, Sai is my best friend back at the America." she said. She jumped off the bed and stretched herself. After a few minutes of stretching she quickly walked towards the door.

" Don't you guys want to go home?" she shouted from outside the door. Sasuke and Haruse followed behind her and opened up a small chat with her..

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

At Sakura's mansion...

She parked her ferrari infront of her new mansion and walked inside lazily. She walked upstairs and slammed her door. She went to her bed and fell flat on her stomach, not bothering to change her clothes.

" It's only a day but it felt like a year." She moaned while rolling on her soft bed. After a few minutes of being lazy, she decided to take a long walked around Konoha not before taking a shower. She put on a red tank top which hugged her curve perfectly and a short shorts. She ran down the stairs and walked towards the entrance. She locked the door and walked along the sideway.

" Konoha is so beautiful." she sighed. Suddenly, she felt a presense behind her.

" Konoha is beautiful but not as beautiful as you." The stranger said with a smirk. Eventhough she is facing the other way, she knew he is smirking. She spun behind and saw the boy that mouth rape her. Instantly, she felt her blood boil when she saw the boy who stole her first kiss, not that she want to admitted it though. The boy gave her a sly smile.

" I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sabaku no Gaara." He smirks at her when she made a face.

" What are you doing here?" She snapped and narrowed her emerald eyes at him.

" Well, I just happen to see you, walking like an angel." He gave her a flirtatious glance.

" I don't know that angel walk." She stated, dumbly. The boy flushed whether in embarrassment or the weather is too hot. She walked away from him before he could utter a single word. While she was walking, she looked at the peaceful scenery of Konoha. And again she was being interrupted.

" Oi! Forehead girl!" Shouted a blonde haired girl from a distance. Sakura turned her head towards the annoyingly loud she saw her new made friends and a couple of people she didn't know. The ones she knew is, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Sasuke and 3 other boys she couldn't recognized. She walked towards the group and smiled at them.

" Hey." She greeted them all. She receive a several hey and a nod as reply. She stared at the three boys that she haven't met and gave them the warmest smile she can put on.

" Hi. My name is Haruno Sakura. What's yours?"

" HI! MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! BELIEVE IT!" The blonde boy shouted with a toothy grin.

" Troublesome. Shikamaru." yawn a boy with a brown hair which is tied up into a high ponytail. He wore a bored expression and he seems lazy.

" Nice to meet you. My name is Hyuuga Neji." Said a gentleman boy with a beautiful pearl eyes. Sakura noticed that his eyes is the same as Hinata's and she remembered Ino saying that she has a cousin.

" Neji? You and Hinata are cousins, right?" She asked while tilting her head to the right. He nodded.

" So... Where are you guys going?" She asked, but that is before a high pich voice interrupted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Done! Pliz review as much as you can ! ^^**


	14. Chapter 14: Ino's evil plans?

**Forgive me for my late update. I was busy with my other stories. Alrighty, here's chapter... Honestly I don't know what chapter we're in.. **

* * *

" SASU-CAKES! I MISS YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" Karin squealed in delight as she lunged herself towards the chicken ass boy. Sasuke scowled while trying to push the annoying girl off of him. But to no avail, her grip is much more stronger than iron. Behind her where three other girls, walking proudly with only little clothes hugging on their body. Sakura recognised them as Karin's friend since they do sat at the same table during the lunch time and she assumed that they are the president of each fanclub.

The tallest girl in the group has black short hair, which was cut in many layers. Her eyes were brownish and she wore a flirtarious smile which was directed at Naruto. She wore a pink tank top which is so small and ended up right under her breast and a pair of microscopic skirt. The girl besides her looked very dangerous with her crimson red eyes and her midnight waist hair. She wore a sleeveless shirt which showed her piercing belly and a pair of extremely short shorts. Her eyes were looking at nothing except for the lazy ass. Last but not least a purpled hair girl with deep brown eyes. She wore a cloth that only covered part of her breast and a short glared at Tenten whom was standing too close to Neji but it went unnoticed by her. And there's Karin. She wear the same exact clothing as the pupled hair girl except with a differnt colour and more revealing. She wear an exteremly short skirt.

" What are you doing here, Karin? Aren't you supposed to be with Gai-sensei right at this moment?" Ino asked, mixed with confusion and angered. Karin glared at her and flipped her red hair.

" FYI Boar, I was let out early by that weird teacher coz he wanted to have some time with his 'mini self'." She said, while smirking when she saw the girl twitched in annoyance. She continued her time with 'her' Sasuke not before throwing Sakura a few insult when she saw her standing beside Hinata.

" Well, well, well. What do we have here. Looks like forehead girl is jealous that I got Sasuke-kun's attention! Listen here, bitch! Sasuke-kun is Mine and run along and go fuck up with that childish boy and what's his name again? Awh.. right.. The whore's man!" she said, while the rest of her friend laughed at her so-called-joke. Sakura raised her eyebrows and looked at Sasuke funnily.

' **That damn bitch! Who does she think she is, calling us a bitch! That stupid bitch! She and her bitchy attitude!"** inner Sakura shouted angrilly.

' _Why did you kept on saying the word bitch?"_ Sakura asked, irritated.

**" It's fun saying that you bitch! Now bitch, let's kick that red headed bitch a bitchy lesson!"**

' _You know.. It's annoying for you, saying the word bitch! If I heard you saying that one more time, I'm going to get rid of you!"_

" SAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURA!" A shout managed to snapped her out of her thought. She looked at the source and saw that Karin and her friends along with Sasuke and his friends were gone.

" Huh? Where did they go?" she asked with a slight of confusion. Ino smirked evilly and said,

" While you were daydreaming, I managed to forced the boys to go out with the sluts."

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS CHAPTER IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHORT! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! BTW, PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! YOUR REVIEWS WILL CERTAINLY MADE ME HAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! :3**


	15. Chapter 15: Love confession?

**Sorry for the late updates folks.. I was on vacation with my parents! Now it's time for chapter 15! Enjoy!~**

* * *

_My Cherry Blossom, Chapter 15.._

* * *

**Recap**

_" While you were daydreaming, I managed to forced the boys to go out with the sluts."_

" Ino, you." Sakura paused while pointing her fingers at the blonde who gave her an innocent face.

" You rock girl!" She continued and grinned at her friend. Ino who wasn't expecting her answer gave her a shocked and confusing face. Tenten and Hinata sweatdropped at their friend's antic.

" Wh- What do you mean I rock? I just let YOUR boy go out with Karin!" Ino stressed the word your while looking at Sakura like she's grown two head.

" My boy? Oh.. You mean Sasuke. He's not my boy, we're just friends." she grinned at them.

" And besides, I don't want to deal with " OMG SASUKE-KUN IS SOOOO HOT!" and " KYAAAAA! LOOK SASUKE-KUN IS SOOO HOT!" everyday, right?" she said, mimicking Karin's high pitched voice. Her friends burst out laughing, well not all.. Hinata just giggled while both Tenten and Ino laugh till they drop to the ground.

" Saku * gasp* ra, y-you * giggled* are *pant* AWESOME!" Ino shrieked and continued to laugh like crazy.

After a good 5 minutes, they recovered from their laughs and walked down the street. They walked in pair, Hinata with Tenten while Sakura is with Ino. Hinata and Tenten were far ahead of them and they were talking about soccer practice that is due on the next day.

" Hinata-chan, you're coming to the soccer practise tomorrow, right?" Tenten asked.

" I'm not sure, Neji nii san said that I have a tea party at our house." said Hinata while offer her best friend a sad smile. Tenten frowned.

" Well, don't listen to him. He's just ruining the fun! I mean come on! We have a game next Thursday again Suna and I am not losing to that Temari girl!" she said angrilly while Hinata just sighed.

" Tenten-chan, don't worry. We'll practise together if I have time and I'll let you flirt with Neji nii san if you want to." ahe smiled knowingly. Tenten blushed at her friends word and pouted.

" I do NOT have the hots for Barbie Girl!" she defended herself but to no avail, Hinata can read her like a book. Hinata smiled at her warmly.

" Tenten-chan, stop denying. I know you like Neji nii san."

" Hmphed. But I also know you LOVE Naru-turd!" she smirked at the know blushing girl. She stared at her feet while playing with her indexs fingers.

" T-Tenten-c-chan..stop saying it o-out loud! I-It's n-not my fault that N-Naruto-kun is nice!" she stammered, still blushing. Tenten gave her a teasing smile.

" Riiiiiight... Honestly, I don't even know why you love that baka.." she sighed and then grinned at the timid girl.

" But, if you're happy then I'm happy!" she exclaimed. Hinata than hugged her best friend and gushed,

" Tenten-chan, you're so sweet and such a good friend!" Suddenly, Ino shrieked something that managed to caught both of their attention.

" I SOOOOOO do not LIKE pineapple head!" Tenten and Hinata turned their heads and stared Sakura, asking for answer. She scratched her cheeks and grinned at them sheepishly,

" Well..."

_Flashback~_

_" Ino-pig, tell me. How did you force them to go out with the girls? Teach me.." she moaned as they were walking while chatting. Ino smirked and pat her chest 3 times,_

_" Well.. I'm very profesional to do so. I always do it whnever the sluts are attacking us because we're with the boys. So, I threated the boys to go out with the girls if they don't want their most embarassing moments to be spread around the school." At the time, Sakura's eyes is now shining and turned into a bright star._

_" Pig! Tell me Sasuke's embarassing moment!" she begged at the smirking Ino. Ino let out a hand infront of Sakura face and said,_

_" 50 Dollars." Sakura pouted and picked her 50 dollar from her pocket and lend it to Ino. " Here. 50 Dollars. Now tell me or else I bite you!"_

_" Okay forehead. There's this one time when we have a sleepover at his mansion, he sleepwalk and we heard a bang at his parents room. Out of curiousity, me, Tenten and Hinata checked since the boys were already sleeping. We entered the room and were forced to stiffeled our laughter when Sasuke wear his mom's lacy thong! You should have been there! He's sexy!" she winked at the now laughing girl and joined her laughter._

_" Great! Now I can blackmail him! Do you have a picture of him in the thong?" Sakura asked excitedly. Ino stared at her gleefully and nodded. She took out her cellphone and open her gallery. After a few minutes searching, she stopped and grinned at the pink heade girl and flash the picture infront of him. Sakura burst out laughing and was now rolling on the street._

_" *gasp* S-send * giggled* me t-that pic-* laughed*" she cried out while holding her aching stomach. After she had calmed down from her laughter, she then asked a question that has been bugging her all the time._

_" Hey, Ino? You girls are quite familiar with the boys. You guys have a relationship or something?" Ino scrunched her nose and stared at her confusedly. Sakura bit her lower lips and explained._

_" The boys, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru. Aren't they the most popular boys in school? Do you girls have any relationship with them?" Ino mouthed an 'O'._

_" Well, me and shika were best friends when we're still baby. During elementary, I met Tenten and Hinata and we become the best of friend. Hinata always invite us to her mansion and at there, we met Neji, Hinata's cousin. Neji and Shika are good friends so we often hang out with each other. And then, we met Sasuke and Naruto. I don't know about you but you can say that we are good friends althought I often threatened them." Ino smirked at the thought. _

_" You like Shikamaru, right?" Sakura blurted out. Ino stared at her with red cheeks and wide eyes._

_" I SOOOOO do not LIKE pineapple head!" she shrieked._

_End of flashback~_

Tenteen smirked at Ino. " Iyep! You don't LIKE Shikamaru! You LOOOOVE him!" she sang.

* * *

**Chapter 15 finished! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Harsh reality

**Hey~ I just wanted to say thank you very much to iluvninja-chan who kept on reviewing this story. Gah! I love you soo much! This chapter is dedicated for you and the answer for your question is also in there! Again, thank you! Please review!~**

* * *

_My Cherry Blossom, Chapter 16_

* * *

Ino glared at Tenten whom just smiled at her innocently. Suddenly, a wicked idea popped in her head and she let out an evil grin.

" Tenten-chan~ You remember when we're at Naruto's sleepover?" She paused, letting Tenten to answer her question. Tenten nodded, not liking the situation she's in. Hinata and Sakura eyed Ino curiously, while she just smiled innocently.

" Mmm.. I was wondering what it taste like, sharing ice cream from other person's mouth? Is it delicious?" Ino asked. By that time, Tenten's face is a few shades of red followed by a shocked gasped from both Hinata and Sakura.

" Y-you N-Neji nii san?" Hinata stuttered, eyes widen in shocked. Tenten fidgeted under her best friend stare, not before sending the blonde a death glare. She prepared the worst from Hinata. Maybe a slap? Ouch! She've seen her slap that perverted boy and it looked really hurt. But what happened next, shocked the life out of her. Hinata's acting not Hinata-ish. She jumped up and down, squealed, shrieked and other stuff that might think that the girl infront of you is a clone of Hinata. I mean, everyone knows that even the most excited thing happened to Hinata, she's always calm. Not shrieking and squealing like a little fangirl!

" Omg! I can't believe you kiss him! Gah! It's so cuteeee!" She gushed and hugged Tenten tightly. Ino, who's shocked to see the weird behavior asked Hinata if she's feeling okay.

" Hinata-chan? Are you okay? You're not acting like yourself." Hinata blinked at her and loosened her grip on Tenten's shoulder. She laughed at them sheepishly.

" Ahaha.. I got overexcited?" Her once weird cheery aura turns into a calm and soothing aura. Sakura smiled at Hinata's matured personality. Then, she remembered something that she had been thinking all along and asked her beloved friends.

" Hey, girls? I've been thinking. If you guys are madly in love with them? Why'd you set them up in a date?"her face shows nothing but confusion while her bright shiny emerald eyes held curiosity. By the statement, as if in cue, all the girls looked down, finding their shoes and heels more interesting than her question. Hinata, whom the first one to snap from the depressing mood let out a small sad smile slid her face.

" Even if we love them more than the other girls, that can't change the fact that the seven of us has an arrangement marriage. The boys were arrange with the sluts or whatever you guys called them while we're arrange with other boys from the Star Private High. It's not fair... We had loved them for eternity and it hurts to know that we don't have a single chance to be with them. And yet, I love Naruto-kun so much and I know I'm selfish but I don't want any other girls to be with him..." She whispered the last part while Sakura just gapped there like a fish.

" Y-you have to be kidding me? Arrangement marriage?! That's cruel!" Sakura stuttered, still shocked from the explanation. Hinata added,

" And that's why when Tenten and Neji nii san kissed, I made such a fuss. This year is the last year before all of us were forced to marry the person we're set up with. Even if it hurts.. It can't be change." A tear managed to slip from Hinata and she quickly wiped them. Sakura stared at them apologetically and rubbed Hinata's back.

" I don't know what to say." Sakura sighed. Suddenly, a chuckled escape from Ino's mouth. Sakura stared at her weirdly.

" No need forehead cause we just need some time to calm ourselves down." Ino smiled at her. Sakura pouted and covers her forehead with her small hands.

" Mou.. My forehead is not that big.." Said Sakura while the others just laughed. Sakura took out her iPod and saw that it was nearly 6.00 p.m. She stretched herself and said,

" It's nearly 6 p.m. I've got to go! See ya soon girls!" She waved at them and walked backed towards the mansion after receiving a several 'bye' from them.

* * *

With the boys~

" Sasuke-kun, let's go in that store!" Karin whined while batting her eyelashes. Sasuke stared at her boredly.

" No."

" Please?"

" No."

" Pretty please, with you on top of me?" Karin asked again, giving the boy a seductive look while rubbing his hand. If Karin's not a girl, he would have hit her by now. But since she's a girl and Uchiha must never show any emotions, he bottled it up inside and shoved the girl aside.

" No."

" Bu-"

" Are you really that idiot? I said no means no! Go with your whore boy or something! Just don't bug me!" Sasuke said sternly and glared at Karin. Naruto snickered at her, whom receive a cold glare from her.

" Naru-Naru! That's mean! Apologize to Karin-chan!" Miyuri said, scolding her precious Naruto. Naruto gave her an annoyed look.

" Look, Mayuri-"

" It's Miyuri, sweetie."

" Whatever. I just want to say that I-" Before he could finished his sentence, she cut him off again.

" OMG! HE' GOING TO SAY THAT HE LOVES ME!" Miyuri shrieked while jumping up and down.

" Damn. Miyu-"

" KYAA! HE GIVE ME A NICK NAME! WE ARE SO MEANT TO BE!"

" GAH, I GAVE UP!" Naruto screamed in frustration. Shikamaru shot his eyes open once he heard a scream coming from his friend. He grunted and mumbled something like troublesome. He closed his eyes again, trying to sleep but was disturb why the crimson see girl who kept on poking him.

" Troublesome. Would you stop that?" he asked irritatedly. The girl blink and smile seductivly at him.

" Sorry, Shika-baby. I'm just bored and you kept on sleeping." Rukia replied with a pout.

" Don't call me Shika-baby." He ordered while glaring at her. She just giggled.

" Okay Sexy." Rukia said, snuggling closer towards Shikamaru. He sighed.

" Troublesome, slut." muttered Shikamaru but luckily she didn't heard.

" Neji-kun.. I love you.." Ami said, hugging the brown haired boy. He grunted while trying to pry her off of him.

" Whatever!" He response. Ami giggled at his reaction and kissed his cheeks.

" Aww.. Don't be shy sugar lumps. I know you love me!"

" Pssh.. Yeah right. Only a drunken man will say that."

* * *

**That's all.. I hope that you'll like it n sorry for making it too short!~ please review! Ja~**


	17. Chapter 17: Sai?

**Sorry for the late updates guys.. It's just.. I've been thinking about something this past few weeks. Anyways, I would like to thank iluvninjas, Claire9505 and person for reviewing my story. I'm very happy to see you guys reviews! Anyways, for answer iluvninjas's question.. I don't really know the answer cause I don't think twice so.. just use your imagination! Before we move on to chapter 17.. or is it 18? I want to apologize for the late updates and my grammar errors.. Hope you guys enjoy!~**

* * *

**Recap:**

_" Sasuke-kun, let's go in that store!" Karin whined while batting her eyelashes. Sasuke stared at her boredly._

_" No."_

_" Please?"_

_" No."_

_" Pretty please, with you on top of me?" Karin asked again, giving the boy a seductive look while rubbing his hand. If Karin's not a girl, he would have hit her by now. But since she's a girl and Uchiha must never show any emotions, he bottled it up inside and shoved the girl aside._

_" No."_

_" Bu-"_

_" Are you really that idiot? I said no means no! Go with your whore boy or something! Just don't bug me!" Sasuke said sternly and glared at Karin. Naruto snickered at her, whom receive a cold glare from her._

_" Naru-Naru! That's mean! Apologize to Karin-chan!" Miyuri said, scolding her precious Naruto. Naruto gave her an annoyed look._

_" Look, Mayuri-"_

_" It's Miyuri, sweetie."_

_" Whatever. I just want to say that I-" Before he could finished his sentence, she cut him off again._

_" OMG! HE' GOING TO SAY THAT HE LOVES ME!" Miyuri shrieked while jumping up and down._

_" Damn. Miyu-"_

_" KYAA! HE GIVE ME A NICK NAME! WE ARE SO MEANT TO BE!"_

_" GAH, I GAVE UP!" Naruto screamed in frustration. Shikamaru shot his eyes open once he heard a scream coming from his friend. He grunted and mumbled something like troublesome. He closed his eyes again, trying to sleep but was disturb why the crimson see girl who kept on poking him._

_" Troublesome. Would you stop that?" he asked irritatedly. The girl blink and smile seductivly at him._

_" Sorry, Shika-baby. I'm just bored and you kept on sleeping." Rukia replied with a pout._

_" Don't call me Shika-baby." He ordered while glaring at her. She just giggled._

_" Okay Sexy." Rukia said, snuggling closer towards Shikamaru. He sighed._

_" Troublesome, slut." muttered Shikamaru but luckily she didn't heard._

_" Neji-kun.. I love you.." Ami said, hugging the brown haired boy. He grunted while trying to pry her off of him._

_" Whatever!" He response. Ami giggled at his reaction and kissed his cheeks._

_" Aww.. Don't be shy sugar lumps. I know you love me!"_

_" Pssh.. Yeah right. Only a drunken man will say that."_

**End of recap.**

Few weeks had past since she had entered Konoha. She had made friends with the three most beautiful girls and the four most good-looking boys in school. She also had managed to get into Karin's bad side and would always be insulted when she came into view. The girls' friendship had became stronger every time they spent together. Kiba had moved away and confessed to her but she politely reject. She felt guilty when she saw his sad face. But, they were still freinds and heep in touch. Her friendship with Sasuke also grown stronger and they were like a couple althought they were just bestfriend. Sasuke's feelings for her is still a secret and he didn't bother to tell her since Sakura is only his and his only. Haruse and his gangs came to them everyday and that made the boys irritated when they saw their 'friends' being squished till death by them. sasuke always glared at Haruse when he made Sakura sat on his lap or kissed her on her cheeks. Sakura will always ignored the affections and act as if nothing had happen. It is now Tuesday and she was late for homeroom. She didn't really bother since Kakashi always came late to class.

Sakura was walking down the empty hall and was walking towards her homeroom. She was greeted by a loud 'Hello' from her fanboys. She saw Ino and hugged her lighlty and greeted Tenten and Hinata. After that, she went towards the seat next to Sasuke and sat there quietly since the boy is looking at the window. She swore she could here a faint 'Morning' from him as she smiled at herself. She replied back with a cheery voice.

" Mornin' to you to, Sasuke-kun!" she chirped as she smiled brightly at him. He only nodded as response and she took out a book that she had brought from home entitled, " The lost of the Heartrob". That story's about and arrogant but handsome boy name Jack. He's a bully and always play with the girls heart. But one they, he suddenly dissappered. Sakura always love this mystery book. She had read it for like 500 times and she still enjoy reading it. Suddenly, the door was slidopen to reveal Kakashi whom is busy reading a book.

" You're late, sensei." a random kid spoke. Kakashi snapped his book closed and stared at the boy. He then grinned at him.

" I have a reason. You see, I was walking down the hall when I saw this new kid and he was lost. I checked his schedule and found out that he have the same class as you guys do!" Kakashi said while sitting down on his desk. Naruto stood up with his face full of hesitation.

" LIAR! Or is it?" he asked himself before unconsiously sitting down.

" Well.. without further interruptions, I would like to introduced you to Takuya Sai." Sakura ignored the new student and continued on reading her favourite book. She could hear the girls squealing but she didn't bother to look. Without her knowing, the new kid walked beside her since it's the only empty seat. His face was filled with shocked when he saw her.

" Ugly?" TSakura snapped her head towards the familiar voice and saw her cough_crush_cough. She blinked twice and before she knew it, she was greeted by a bone-crushing hug. The boy rested his head on the crook of her neck. All the students stares at them. The girls glared at Sakura while the boys glared at the new kid. Unknown to them, Sasuke was twitching ang growling when he saw a boy touch HIS property. Sakura's face was filled with shocked and disbelieve.

" S-Sai-kun?" she stuttered out and was blushing madly. Sai looked up from his current position and stared at her longingly. Then he smiled at her.

" Do you know how long I've been dreaming to meet you again?" Sai asked. Sasuke kept on glaring at the boy but it went unnoticed.

' _Who does he think he is, touching MY Sakura!_' he thought furiously. Suddenlly, he put pice and piece togather.

' _Wait.. When she fainted the other day, didn't she whispered 'Sai'? Is he the one?'_ he asked mentally. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sakura spoke.

" Sai-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked, with a mixture of shocked, happiness and depressed.

* * *

**I'm going to stop there. Sorry for making it so short. I hope you guys will review! Well.. Ja!~ **


	18. Chapter 18: I miss you so much

**Hey guys!~ I would like to thank Passionforcandy456 for reviewing the first chapter of My Cherry Blossom or what I would like to call MCB for short. Also to the guest whom reviewed chapter 17. I would like to thank my precious and beloved friend, Koyuki-chan for introducing me towards this world of fandom. Now, without wasting any of your times, I present to you, chapter 18!~**

* * *

_My Cherry Blossom_

_Chapter 18: I miss you so much.._

_..._

_Recap: _

_" Sai-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked, with a mixture of shocked, happiness and depressed._

_End of recap._

Sai smiled at his best friend and hugged her tightly, as if afraid she'll ran away. He snuggled closer, ignoring all the stares from his newly found fanclub and his newly found enemies.

" I came for you." he whispered loud enough for Sakura and Sasuke. Unknowingly, Sasuke growled and glared at the boy. Sakura stared at him weirdly as if he had grown two heads.

" Who are you and what had you done to artsy boy!" she asked... well, demand the boy with her stern face. The boy pouted while blinking his eyes. If you look closely, you could see a tint of pink on his face.

' _Kyaaaah! I don't really know what had happen to him but he looked sooooo kawaiiii!"_ she squealed inwardly. The boy smirked as if knowing what the girl was thinking.

" You're mean, you know that?" he asked with an arrogant smirk as he ruffeled (sp?) her hair with his fist. He chuckled slightly as the girl protest but what caught his attention was the boy beside Sakura. He looked like he wanted to murder him right at the spot. He narrowed his black eyes at him as he glared at him. Suddenly realization kick into him. The chicken butt boy liked his girl! Wait.. his? Hmm.. he liked the sound of that. She was his and always will. He saw her first therefore she is his and only his! He smirked at the raven haired boy as he peck her lips lightly, ignoring the burning glares from the boy and all the male students in the class. Sakura raised her eyebrows at her crush's weird behaviour. Him pecking her lips was common and she wouldn't care less. She had already lost her first kiss to him so.. it doesn't really matter, right?

" What was that for, artsy boy?" she asked with a microscopic blush. Eventhough he always peck her lips, she couldn't help but blush when his soft lips were pressed agaisnt her cherry lips. Sai smiled at her lazily and hugged her... again. He rested his head at the crook of her neck as she played with his silky black hair. Unknown to her, Sasuke was watching her evry move and glared at her long time childhood friend.

'_ Who does this bastard thinks he is, touching my girl!_' he thought furiously as he continued to glare holes at him. Sasuke calmed himself down for the whole period when he saw him touching her everywhere as if she's a china doll.

" I miss you so much Sai-kun." she whispered and let a happy smile slid her face. Sai smiled at her gently and kissed her hair.

" I miss you too, Ugly."

* * *

Time skip~ Lunch time.

As usual, Sakura was crowded by a bunch of boys whom asked her to go out with one of them. Being taught with well manner, she politely refuse and walked towards the cherry blossom tree. Earlier, she had told Sai that they were gonna eat lunch under the tree and will see him later since she don't have most of his class. Suddenly, she felt a hand wrapped from behind her but she ignored it since it's like a daily routine for the boy to hug her and walked with her towards their lunch spot.

" Hey, blossom." Haruse greeted, hands still on her petite waist. Sakura smiled at him a little and continued on walking.

" Morning to you to, Haru-kun!" she chirped energeticly. She could feel the smirked on his face and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

" Ugh.. seriously. No matter how many times you ask, I will not be your girlfriend!" she said quickly. She heard a deep chuckle from behind her and pouted at him.

" But you called me 'Haru-kun', so I must be a little special, right?" he asked her, eyes filled with hopeful. She giggled and wiggled out of his grasp. She heard him protest but she ignored it and walked ahead of him, totally ignnoring his statement. At last, after a few minutes of torture, they arrived at their destination and went to sit down. Haruse, being a sly boy, sat first and yanked her arms so that she'll fall right on his lap. Sakura rolled her eyes when she felt him nuzzling her hair. She saw all her girl friends in the exact same positions with Saki, Ren and Keiji respectively. Out of nowhere, she saw the boys looking irritated as hell. Neji was glaring and twitching at Ren since he was nuzzling at Ten Ten's neck while Shikamaru muttered something about troublesome Ino and annoying fanboy. Naruto? Naruto growled lowly as he saw Keiji playing with Hinata's hair. Sasuke looked like he wanted to murder someone.

" HEY YOU! STAY AWAY FROM HINATA-CHAN OR I'LL KILL YOU" Naruto shouted and pointed his fingers at the said boy. Keiji smirked and continued on playing with her silky midnight coloured hair.

" Whatever blondie. I don't listen to empty threats like that." he replied smugly. Sakura message her temples when they both started to shout at each other. The others were quiet, enjoying the peace. Suddenly, they heard a loud squealing at the far end of the cherry blossom tree. There stood an irritated looking Haruse with a few of Sasuke's fangirls crowding him.

" KYAAH! YOU LOOKED A LOT LIKE SASUKE-KUN! ARE YOU HIS TWIN OR SOMETHING?!"

" HEY, SEXY! WANT TO HAVE A GREAT TIME OF YOUR LIFE?"

" OH GOD! PLEASE MARRY ME, SAI-KUN!~"

Sakura giggled at her friend's misfortune and looked at Sasuke sympatically (Sp?). He arched his eyebrows when he caught her giving that look.

" Hn, what?" he asked.. more like ordered. Sakura rolled her eyes at his bossy attitude.

" Nothing just feeling a little bad about you since Sai had manage to attract some of your fangirls. I'm sorry on his behalf for his sexyness." she joked as she got a few snickered from the others. Sasuke scowled at her.

" Don't be. He can have all my fangirls. But, I don't know that you think Sai is sexy." he replied and spat the boy's name like it could kill. Sakura blushed at his statement.

" I-I'm just j-jokking." she stuttered out. Ino gave her a sly looked and spoke,

" You're stuttering. So this means that you think that Sai's sexy! Although I admit he's sexy but my love for lazy ass will never change!" she said but stopped at once when she realised what she had just said. She blushed ten shades of red while Shikamaru smirked at the flushed Ino.

" Er.. Uh.. what I mean is.. -insert fake cough- my love for uh.. Kabuto will never change! Right! Kabuto! " she exclaimed, not noticing the frown on Shikamaru and Saki's face.

" Kabuto? You mean that asshole from STAR Private High? The one that is obsessed with you? Your arranged fiance?" Shikamaru asked calmly althought his eyes told the exact opposite.

" The four eyed dude whom is obsessed with the pedophile sensei? The one that always hang out with the so called ' Amazing four'?" this time Saki asked her while twitching like there's no tomorrow. Ino nodded hesitantly and stared at Sakura. Her face clearly says Help- me- or- else- you're-following- me - to - shopping- for - 6 - hours. Sakura rolled her eyes and decided to help her friend in need.

" Alright you two. Stop being a jealous kid. Look! I want you guys to meet my childhood friend Sai!" she exclaimed as she saw him walking towards them. Everyone stared at him with a warm smile except for the boys.

" Hey, the names Sai Takiyama. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**I think I'm gonna stop there! Hope you guys liked it! Please review! **


	19. Chapter 19: Karin's a bitch!

**Lots of thanks to Dina Sana whom reviewed chapter 17 and 18. I appreciate it! Now we move on to chapter 19!~ Oh n sorrry for the late update, guys~ I have lots of things in mind! Now, where was I.. oh, Chapter 19 is up! Pliz R & R!~ Enjoy~~~**

* * *

_Recap:_

_" You're stuttering. So this means that you think that Sai's sexy! Although I admit he's sexy but my love for lazy ass will never change!" she said dramatically, fluttering her eylashes with her hands clasped together but stopped at once when she realised what she had just said. She blushed ten shades of red while Shikamaru smirked at the flushed Ino. His the only one whom she called Lazy-ass._

_" Er.. Uh.. what I mean is.. -insert fake cough- my love for uh.. Kabuto will never change! Right! Kabuto! " she exclaimed, not noticing the frown on Shikamaru and Saki's face. She forced up a dreamy face._

_" Kabuto? You mean that asshole from STAR Private High? The one that is obsessed with you? Your arranged fiance?" Shikamaru asked calmly althought his eyes told the exact opposite. He clencehed his fist and gritted his teeth._

_" The four eyed dude whom is obsessed with the pedophile sensei? The one that always hang out with the so called ' Amazing four'?" this time Saki asked her while twitching like there's no tomorrow. Ino nodded hesitantly and stared at Sakura. Her face clearly says Help-me-or-else-you're-following-me-to-shopping-for-6- hours. Sakura rolled her eyes and decided to help her friend in need._

_" Alright you two. Stop being a jealous kid. Look! I want you guys to meet my childhood friend Sai!" she exclaimed as she saw him walking towards them. Everyone stared at him with a warm smile except for the boys._

_" Hey, the names Sai Takiyama. Nice to meet you."_

The girls introduced themselves while the boys just nodded their heads. Sakura assumed that they had already met. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ino blurt out,

" Ne, you looked a lot like Sasuke. Are you twins or sumthin'?" everyone stared at her weirdly and decided to examine at Sai for a better inspections. Sakura blinked her eyes.

" Yeah. You guys looked alike. But Sai is way more cuter than Sasuke-ku..-" she clamped her mouth shut when she realize what she had just say. All of them gave her a sly smile.. well except for Sasuke that is.

' _She thinks that the bastard is cuter than me?!_' he thought furiously. Sai smirked at Sakura and snatched her away from Haruse. Haruse scowled when she was snatched away from him.

" Ugly, you think I'm.. cute?" Sakura flushed at his bold statement. His smirk became wider when she saw her flushed face. He kiss her ear teasingly making her blush more. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore so he snatched her away from Sai and hugged her tightly while glaring at him.

" Don't touch her." he said, emotionlessly. His once deep pool onyx eyes change into a furious red with three tomoes. Naruto knew better that it means ' Touch her and die!'. So, being a good friend he is, he started a conversation with Sai to ceased the tencion between tose two.

" So, why'd you come here?" He asked, giving him a goofy smile. Sai gave him a faked smile and he of course realised it.

" I came for her." he spoke smoothly with his finger pointing straight at Sakura's face. Annoyed that his finger is shoved at her face, she bite it. Sai quickly retreat his finger and glared at her.

" Why'd you do that for?" he asked furiously. Sakura gave him an I'm-innocent-look and smiled at him.

" You shoved it at my face." she replied while faking a giggle. Sasuke smirked at her reaction and played with her hair. Sai eyed at them curiously and ask,

" Are you guys like, together or something?" Sakura choked on her breath while Sasuke frowned at him. He quickly regained his cool posse and replied a bold; " No." Sakura nodded along but somehow, she felt dissapointed? She didn't know why.. or does she? Lately, whenever Sasuke is around, she could feel her heart beating faster. Just like when Sai is with her. Is she in love with her best friend? No! She loved Sai! Right? She let out a heavy sigh and leaned on his well built chest. Suddenly, a certain red-headed bitch ( cough_karin_cough) walking gracefully towards her with the tiniest clothing on earth with her friends of bitches tailing behind. She stopped infront of Sakura and crouched infront of her, completely aware that her ridiculously short skirt is hiking up and could clearly show her ass. She wore a furious face and slapped her cheeks. Students around them quiet down as they saw her slapping one of the kindest people at school. Some were gaping, some were calm, some were furious and some ignored. Sakura looked down. Bangs covering her shining emerald eyes. She touch her now reddening cheeks.

" Listen here bitch! Sasuke-kun and Sai-kun are mine! They begged to be my boyfriends and they even fight with each other! So I suggest you bring your shitty ass from my eyesight!" she said, smirking smugly as if she was winning a lottery. Sakura tilted her face. Eyes showing nothing but blankness. She let an obviously fake small giggle.

" You're so funny, Karin-chan~" she chirped happily (faking to be happy) like she and Karin had been friend for years. Being the short-tempered she is, she grabbed a full of her soft pink locks and cut it with her knife. Ino and the others gasped at Karin's action but stood there, frozen. Sasuke, Sai and Haruse were trembling in anger as her soft pink hair flew away along with the wind. Her once soft pink hair is now short. _Too short. _You could probably mistaken her for a boy if not for her pink hairs. She sighed and stood up. She walked away, brushing her shoulders lightly agaisn't Karin's shoulder. She wore a smug smirk when she saw the pink headed girl went away. Before she walked directly towards her class, she stopped right next to her.

" Hope you enjoy cutting my precious locks, Karin-chan~" she whispered softly and walked away leaving a speechless crowd of students. Right when she's out of sight, Sasuke stood up standing infront of Karin who wore a flirtarious smile.

" Sasu-cakes! Let's have some fun and forget about that pink headed bitc-"

~*#SLAP#*~

Sasuke glared at her coldly. He grabbed her by her throat. She struggled in his grasp and she felt the need of air.

" You fucking stupid bitch. Don't ever called her a bitch and you're going to pay for cutting her hair." he said coldly and throwed her. Her gang of bitches crowded her as Sasuke and the others ignored her, hoping she'll die! Sasuke, Sai and Haruse wore a cold face while the others were wearinga furious ones. Even Saki, Ren and Keiji were glarring draggers at the thin air. Who wouldn't? The girl that is so kind.. the girl who looked at them with so much care.. They cared for her. She's like a sister to them.

With Sakura

She sighed and ran a hand through her know short hair. She smiled to herself when she thought about the scene Karin had created. She looked so cool when she didnout replied at her insult. She giggled to herself. She had long sinced wanted to cut her hair but her mother won't let her. And know, she have a reason! Oh how happy she was when her long hair is cut. Truthfully, she liked her knew hair. She could s disguise as a guy if she wanted to! Suddenly her cellphone ringed. She checked the the caller idand stared at it weirdly.

_daddy _

__She shrugged and picked up her phones. She heard her father speaking at the line, excited. Once the supposedly good new reached her ears, she slumped down on her knees.

" No.. " she whispered as she felt a tear running down her cheeks.

* * *

**Sakura realized her feelings for Sasuke? Karin cuts her hairs? What a bitch! Oh and what's the good news that made Sakura frustrated and sad? Find out in he next chappie! Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Ending much?

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, guys!~ I think I'm gonna end this story real quick cause I'm running out of ideas and time! This may be the last chapter. Keyword: May**.** Hope you guys enjoy and please r&r~**

* * *

It's bright and shiny, like it always do. People are having a relaxing day. But here he was, standing like an idiot infront of a lingerie store, waiting for his girlfriend. His handsome, yes. Rich, duh. Tall and well built chest, are you blind? Cool, of course! Checkmate! His a perfect guy a girl would dreamt of. Except for his cold heart and playboy attitude.

Sasuke sighed for the twentieth time. He took another glance at his watch and noticed that he had been waiting for almost a half an hour. He leaned onto glass wall of the store, ignoring all the whispers and glances he got from the females. He sighed again. It's been 5 years since that incident happen. 5 years since he last saw his cherry blossom.

**Flashback**

_He sighed. They had been looking for her for the rest of the school period. They didn't care if they got detention, all they care were the safety of their pinkette friend. They had spilt up so that it will be more convenient. Hinata, Naruto and Keiji, Ino, Shikamaru and Saki, TenTen, Neji and Ren, and last but not least himself, Sai and Haruse. They looked for her everywhere, cafeteria, classroom, library, garden, gym, infirmary, swimming pool, but she was nowhere in sight. He gritted his teeth in anger. If only he could kill a certain red headed bitch, he would probably torture her and kill her! Sai and Haruse looked as cold as ice but in the inside, it's eating them. Their precious person got pulled by her hair right in front of their eyes and they didn't even move a muscle! She would probably thought that they didn't care for her. As much as they hate to admit it but, it pained them to see Sasuke. He hasn't spoke a word to them and they even caught a tear threatening to fall at the edge of his eyes. Now they knew how much he love her._

_" Sakura. Where are you..." he whispered as he ran a hand through his silky raven locks not bothering to wipe a single tear._

_Months had passed and graduation day was today. All of his friends looked happy but he knew better that they were clearly forcing themselves to look happy for each others sake. They have yet received a single news about Sakura. He sighed. He missed her, her voice, her smiles, her scent, everything! He felt like dying without her by his side. And it all thanks to that red bitch. Look's like she haven't learnt her lesson yet as he saw her throwing him a flirtatious glance. He wanted to kill her for hurting his Sakura, cutting her soft silk hair and made her disappeared. He wanted to kill her so bad But refrain from doing so since he doesn't want to end in the jail. After he went home, he was greeted by his butler, Jack._

_" Welcome home, young master. Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-sama went for a business trip and will be back next week." He half bowed at him as he reached his hand to grab his school bag. Sasuke 'hn'ed'. He made a move to went upstairs but stopped once he heard what his butler had said._

_" Sasuke-sama, a pink haired lady came by and asked me to give you this." He said respectfully with his hand in the air, holding a piece of white envelope. In a second, he was down, snatching the letter from his butler's grasp and went inside his room._

_Once he's inside the room, he gently rip it and read. He couldn't believe his eyes. He felthis hands shaking. His visions blurry as hot tears began rolling down his cheeks. It reads.._

_Dearest Sasuke,_

_I'm sorry for making you worried and all after that incident with Karin. Speaking of Karin, tell her I said thank you for cutting my hair! I really love it! It saves my pocket money and time! Let's not going off track, shall we? Well you see, after that incident, my dad called me, saying that he got transferred to the states again. Then that's that! I had to moved back there. The next day, I straight to the Sates without saying good__byes to you guys. I wanted to tell you guys that I'm moving but I'm running out of time. So, I guess me may not see each other again. Actually, I just got here today to sent this letter directly to you but you have a graduation ceremony so I just left it with your butler! I'll miss you. I'll remember you and the rest of the other guys. Don't forget about me now, Sasuke-chan~_

_With lots and lots of love,_

_Sakura a.k.a your cherry blossom!_

_" Sakura.. I haven't tell you, I love you.." He whispered as he began to cry silently. That's the day he decided to forget about her, everything. With that in mind, he date many girls to distract him from thinking about the rose haired girl then dumped them on the next day._

**End of flashback**

A loud shriek managed to cut his trains of thoughts. In front of her stood a very stunning looking girl with the most beautiful purplish pink hair and a sharp sparkling grey eyes. Her body is magnificent, curves at the right place and thin but not as thin as a toothpick. She wore a pink tank top that match perfectly with her beautiful hair and a pair of short shorts. She wore a black flip flops. Her face is caked with make-up. She was smiling flirtatiously at him.

" Sasuke-kun! Let's go! The next stop is the shoe department" the girl shrieked Aand clanged onto him. He rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's annoying voice. They walked towards the shoe department with her rambling on and on about her new workmate.

" And I was like, OMG. And she was like OMFG. And I was like-" she was cut off by a soft voice behind them.

" Tsk. Tsk. Sasuke-kun, I know you wanted to forget me that bad but must you chose a girlfriend that talked so loud even rivaling Ino-pig's voice.."

He felt as if his heartbeat had stopped once he heard the familiar voice. He stood there frozen while his girlfriend, Ayame, sneered at her.

" Whatever, bitch. You're just jealous that Sasuke-kun is MY boyfriend. And who the hell have pink hairs?" She smirked as she tighten her grip on his hands. He still didn't turned around, afraid that it's just a mere illusions. He heard her chuckled.

" Apparently me. I'll see you later Chicken-kun~ I'm going back to the States tomorrow! " she chirped. He could hear her retreating steps.

" No.." He whispered quietly. Neither of the girls noticed. Sakura kept on getting farther and farther. With a body on it's own, he ran towards her and tackled her to the ground. He hugged her tightly while the crowd stared at them with curiosity. Ayame gaped at the sight and quickly went towards them with a furious look. No! She's not going to lose her Sasuke to a pink haired bitch. She stomped towards them.

Sasuke held her tightly, not wanting to let go of her. Sakura stared softly at him and caress his cheeks but stopped when she saw an angry Ayame. She rip herself out of his grasped and stared at his rejected look. He looked like a kick puppy. She wanted to glomp him but she felt a hand pulling her mid length hair. She shut her eyes tightly, baring the pain. Sasuke looked at his girlfriend murderously and pushed her, resulting her to fell on her butt, hard. He embraced the pink headed girl and growled at his girlfriend.

" Don't touch her with your freaking hand you fucking bitch." He growled as he glared at her. Ayame stared at him, shocked and anger filled her eyes.

" Why are you defendiherg hat bitch?! I'm your girlfriend, for god sake!" She screamed on top of her lungs. Sasuke stared at her blankly and walked away, carrying Sakura bridal style.

" I'm breaking up with you." With that he left the furious and rejected Ayame behind.

He walked towards the park as he felt the pinkette struggled in his grasp.

" Ugh.. Uchiha Chicken Butt Sas-gay! Put me down!" She screeched while giving him her own death glare. Instead of twitching at her insult, he smiled at her. He missed her so much. Sakura softened her gaze at him and stopped struggling. He walked towards a bench and sat there silently with a pinkette in his delicate arms. She had relaxed in his grasp as she started a conversation while he played with her mid length hair. It looked like she had kept her hair well.

" Ne.. Sasuke-kun. I heard from Ino that you date with other girls to forget about me. I thought that you're betrothed to Karin. Why would you want to date other girls if you could just date her?" she asked, eyes filled with curiosity and hurt? Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her.

" First of all, when did you talked to Ino? I thought that she didn't have your number." He asked as he twirled his fingers with her hair. Sakura smiled at him.

" I came back here yesterday so I went straight to Ino's mansion. We talked a little and I'm so happy that her father had cancelled her arrangement marriage! She said that, Shikamaru quickly proposed to her! How sweet! Naruto and Hinata are so brave, confronting to their parents that they loved each other! I'm glad that their fathers accept. I think yesterday Ino said Neji had politely rejected his betrothed wife and ran away with Tenten. I think that they'll make such a great parents! Oh yeah, you didn't answer my question."

" Hn. I have an agreement with my father. If I'll take over his company, he'll cancelled the stupid marriage. Besides, who wants to marry that bitch anyways." After he had answered, they sat in an uncomfortable silence until Sakura broke it.

" There's a reason I came back." She whispered. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, encouraging her to continue. Sakura sighed.

" There's this boy I liked. I had realized that I'm in love with him.." She said, eyes glued to his face. Sasuke frozen. He never felt so much hurt before. He looked down at the ground.

" Are you looking for Sai?" He asked blankly. Sakura blinked her eyes and burst out, laughing. Sasuke stared at her weirdly but dodn't bother to sake why.

" You.. You think I love Sai-kun? Really, are you living under a rock? I give up on him since he deserves someone better, like Momoka-chan." she replied as cheerful as she can be. He stared at her bitterly.

" Then, who is it?

" You."

* * *

_The End? _

* * *

**There! I had finished it! Please read and review! I hope you'll review! I worked so hard on it! Pretty please let it reached 70! Onegaii! Yuyu99, out~~**


End file.
